


Our Home In Purgatory

by misfitsbabe



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Demogorgon - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Harringrove, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mutation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Season/Series 03, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scoops troops!, Slow Burn, Torture, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Mutation, Zombies, all the sass, screaming matches, the lab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitsbabe/pseuds/misfitsbabe
Summary: Stranger Things Zombie AU that no one asked for.“He bit me! Oh my god he bit me!”“Amy-” Steve started when Kathy’s scream cut him off.They turned to look at her and Ms. Hammon was biting into her cheek, the skin stretched as the teacher pulled away blood pouring down Kathy's face. Ben stumbled back and Hargrove shoved Ethan away. Steve reeled away tripping over Amy’s bag landing on his ass with a startled gasp, more screams came from down the hall and Steve shook his head, it had to be another nightmare. This couldn't be real!The girls were still screaming and Ben joined them as Ethan grabbed hold of his shoe and bit down on his ankle; Billy used the heel of his boot to stomp down on Ethan’s head. It didn't sound any different from stomping on the hardwood floor at first, but by the third stomp it had Steve’s stomach rolling, sounding more like a just ripe watermelon. Turning to look away from the gore Steve watched as Ms. Hammon left a bloody trail from Kathy's unmoving body staggered toward Billy with an outstretched hand.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Implied Mike Wheeler/ Will Byers, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 84
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blood and gore please read with care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and Gore  
> Homophobic language

The world as we knew it didn't end with a bang, there were no bombs, no big beautifully horrendous ball of fire that wiped everything out in a flash. No, it wasn't quick, or beautiful, it was bloody, and painful; it was a mass of fear. The known world ended with gnashing teeth and outstretched hands yearning to fill the unyielding hurger.

It started with Kevin Duff, he only had ten more minutes on his shift at the hawkins lab when he popped a glove on a -seemingly insignificant- piece of glass. Blood welled up between the split and angry skin, the blue glove giving it a more vivid color, -or that's what he told himself- as he turned to the clock and decided it wasn't worth mentioning.

The lab he was cleaning didn't look important, it wasn't filled with blood, or test tubes, bodies, or broken equipment. Hell, Kevin didn't even have to wear his full body suit this time and there were no guards watching his every move today… so that had to mean the room was sterile. No use in making a big fuss over a little cut, it didn't even hurt. 

Still, he pulled off the bright blue glove and wiped the blood away with gauze from the first aid kit on the wall. Snapping a new glove in place Kevin finished the decontaminating cleanse of the room, packing up the bags full of waste he headed down to the incinerator. 

Nonchalantly Kevin walked to the growing line at check out, he absent mindedly ran his thumb over the inch long cut on his index finger. It was sore, maybe he should have wrapped it up in a bandage he thought to himself. Though it was forgotten a moment later when his name was called by the guard, stepping up to the grey pad he held out his arms. Johnny, the guard waved some compact detector over the whole of his body, some sort of anti theft policy. Clean as always Kevin walked right out the front door.

He would go home, eat dinner with his kindly, beautiful wife, and his track star son whom he was proud to say had just won a silver metal for Hawkins High just last week. After dinner Kevin would stumble into the shower, covered in sweat, stomach churning, he would blame it on the food and ask Mandy not to buy from the grocery shelves anymore, only form the butcher himself as they tucked into bed.

*

Sweat beaded on Steve’s brow, he crouched over his hands on his knees as he sucks in ragged breaths. Again he’s watching as Hargrove scores on him, bunching up the fabric of his shirt Steve wiped his face clean. Never in his life had Steve had such a hard time keeping up with an opponent, not with Tommy (the trickiest) , or Eithan (the fastest), or even Brandon (the most aggressive), none of them stood a chance against him and that had given Steve the false sense of being the best. 

Having Billy transfer into Hawkings was a rude awakening. Suddenly half the team wouldn't play defense for him and the other half just couldn't keep up, it didn't matter how many times Steve got the ball or how many blocks he got in. Without his teammates' help Steve was on his ass looking up from the ground as Billy ran all over him. 

“What's the matter Harrington? Can't keep up with a real king?” Tommy asked shoving Steve with his shoulder.

“Come off it Tommy, just cause you worship the guy doesn't mean I got to.”

Straightening up Steve pushed past Tommy and went after the ball again, he stood toe to toe with Billy, who seemed to revival in the challenge and let Steve have the ball. Hargrove chuckled and pressed himself up against Steve’s back like a second skin. It was aggressive in ways that not even Brandon had the gall to do, but that could just be because Brandon thought it was ‘Too gay to press myself all up against another guy.’. Or at least that was what he had told the coach when he got called out about it.

Billy had no qualms about pressing into Steve’s space, breathing hot and heavy in his ear making Steve want to cringe away and shiver as the sensation prickled goosebumps all across his skin. Instead Steve faked left and managed to pull himself away from Hargrove by darting to the right then making a hard left when Billy anticipated the move. The shot lined up so perfectly that when the net made a swooshing sound Steve couldn't help but be excited.

“Eat it Hargrove!” Steve laughed.

“One good shot ain’t gonna change the fact that you suck Harrington. You can keep trying to hold onto that title you want so badly, but you ain't gonna keep it long.” Billy pressed his chest to Steve's trying to show some dominance over him, but Steve stood his ground keeping his chin up as he looked down into Billy’s eyes.

“Alright, break it up you too. Hit the showers, don’t forget practice is canceled tomorrow.”

Billy backed away first, flashing teeth and licking his lips before he turned. Steve watched him go. As per usual when Steve was feeling vulnerable Tommy strolled up behind him and patted his shoulder mockingly. 

“Don't worry Stevie, I’ll let you be my friend again when Billy is done knocking you off that hill you call yourself king of.” Tommy laughed and ruffled Steve’s hair as he walked past him.

It took a lot of self restraint to not rise up to the bait, Steve wanted to tell Tommy to go shove it, but what would that really accomplish? Shaking his head Steve walked after them. It was gonna be a long season. 

When Steve pulled into his driveway he was dead tired, Billy had chased him all over the court during practice and Tommy’s mouth had followed him through the locker room and cold showers. As much as Steve hated to admit it, Tommy’s words cut deep, -Tommy had been his best friend for almost 11 years- he turned every incurtity Steve had shared with him back around and used against him.

With a heavy sigh Steve dragged himself out of the car, dinner with his parents was silent, his father reading over some work documents and his mother so high on her ‘pills’ that she might as well not even be there. It wasn't anything new, but today Steve was feeling too down to pretend, so he excused himself and went to bed. Tossing and turning most of the night Steve dreamed of rotten pumpkins, copper in his mouth, demogorgan’s screams and basketballs sinking into the dirt.

*

In the morning Ethan, Kevin’s son, went about his normal daily routine, he wouldn't notice that breakfast wasn't being made, or that he couldn't hear his mother's soft bell like voice ringing through the house as she sang. No, it wasn't till he emerged from the bathroom with his still wet hair that he would find her absence, he went straight to the bedroom door of his parents and knocked.

Seeing his parents covered in dark red blood, his mother laying in bed only recognizable by her bright strawberry blonde curls -as her face and half her body was stripped of flesh-; his father already walking toward the door, his mouth still chewing something wet and Ethan’s stomach turned when he realized it was a piece of his mother. The sound of a car horn pulled Ethan’s attention from the dripping bloody fingers that reached out for him, grabbed his forearm -that was holding the door open just a crack-; Ethan jerked away.

Looking into the face of his father, Ethan sobbed, he let out a trembling and almost incoherent why, and please, stop, don't. Unfortunately his dad was much quicker than Ethan suspected, one moment he was standing a foot away moaning and grasping his hands out for his son, the next he was staining Ethan’s yellow shirt reddish brown. It took the span of two heart beats for Kevin to tip forward, -legs buckling as Ethan tried to yank free- gnashing teeth at the yellow cloth. Freeing himself from his father’s hold and turning from the gruesome sight, the heavy smell of copper and meat, he ran out the front door leaving it open behind him.

Running, it was something Ethan loved, it always made him hyper focus, always found a way to make everything else in the world drop away. Like the only thing that mattered was the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, the feel of his lungs working hard against the cold or the heat of Hawkings air, his legs and feet as they thundered against pavement or asphalt, dirt or grass. Running was peaceful, or it was, before, back when running was for fun, for the calling freedom of a scholarship out of a small town…. 

Now running was just a means of escape. Now instead of freeing his mind, it trapped him in it, in his vision of his mother's curls darkened with drying blood, the flesh caught between his father's teeth. As if on auto pilot, Ethan headed for the one place he always went so early in the morning. He headed for school. As his father wandered out the open door of their tainted home, hunger fueling his movement. 

This, this was how the world ended. With one little nic, one monster devouring a wife, one little unnoticed bite on a boy too afraid to stop running even when he started to feel sick. One, turns to two, two turns to four, and four spiral out of control, it desamates Indian, spreads across country and flies overseas. It wipes out all control, all illusion of a civilized world. 

*

In the morning Steve almost didn't get up, but Dustin’s voice pulled him out of sleep and Steve thought really hard about throwing the giant walkie talkie right out his window. After a moment he groaned and kicked the covers off, rolling out of bed he grabbed the hunk of plastic and answered Dustin.

“I’m up you little monster, I’ll be there in fifteen.”

It only took Steve ten minutes to get ready, mostly because his parents were already gone -left to new york at first light- so he didn't have to make small talk or eat whatever breakfast his mom had made. Instead he just grabbed a poptart and headed out the door, Dustin wasn't by the curb when Steve pulled up so he laid on the horn to get his attention. The kid came rushing out within ten seconds, he was trying to break free of his mother’s grasp, her hands slipping off his face as she planted multiple kisses on his chubby cheeks. Steve smiled at the sight.

Once Dustin was in the car Steve drove off, he only laughed a little as Dustin scrubbed at his face trying to get his mother’s lipstick off. 

“Not a word Steve!” Dustin hissed.

“Word.” 

“Asshole.” They both laughed. “Did I get it all off?” 

Steve glanced over, Dustin had gotten most of it but there was still one big bottom lip smudge on his jaw; Steve pulled his sweater sleeve down and used the back of it to clean the last bit of bright pink from his face -a bad habit of his-.

They pulled into the school about ten minutes later, Dustin was trying to explain to Steve that science camp was a fun and cool experience, and of course that Steve should sign up to be a consular. It wasn't very much pay, but Dustin tried hard to sell the job so Steve agreed to think about it.

“Oh, and it's your turn to drive us to the arcade after school. Nancy and Johnathan have make-out plans.” Dustin yelled back over his shoulder as he ran off toward his side of the school.

“What?! I never agreed to that!” Steve yelled back but was drowned out by the sound of Billy Hargrove's 1979 Chevrolet Camaro.

Groaning Steve looked back toward the sound and as much as he hated the guy that had knocked him into the ground back in november, even he had to admit it was a nice car. Crossing his arms over his chest Steve leaned against the back of his 1980 BMW 733i as Billy made a big display of pulling into the empty parking space next to Steve’s car.

Billy kicked his door open and turned to face Steve with a frown. “You waiting around for me Harrington?”

Rolling his eyes Steve waited till Max got out of the car before he stood upright. “Arcade?”

“Yup, see you after school.”

“Don't let them take all day again, I will leave you little assholes to walk.”

“Yeah sure,”

“Wow, that's even more pathetic, and kinda creepy. What the hell are you doing carting my brat of a sister around town Harrington?”

Ignoring the question Steve and Max started to walk away. “You haven't left us yet, and you’ve been using that threat forever.”

“Whatever Mayfield, just be on time for fucks sake.” Steve shook his head as they split and when their own way.

Hearing the sounds of Billy catching up to him Steve sighed, just as he was about to turn around Billy shoved him into the brick wall. Somehow Steve managed to get his hands up before his face hit the wall, he turned and opened his mouth to speak when Billy grabbed his shirt lifting him up so Steve was on his toes.

“You better fucking answer me when I ask you about Max, just because she pulled some bullshit and got me to lay off her dosent me I won't beat YOU into the fucking dirt again.” Billy growled quietly, pressing up impossibly close to Steve.

It took a moment for Steve to process what was going on, a crowd of people stopped walking to class to stare at the fight. Taking more effort than he thought it would, Steve managed to shove Billy out of his personal space, his heart pounding, adrenaline pumping so hard it made Steve’s jaw clench and his hands shake.

“I don't owe you shit.” Steve’s voice came out tight.

It wasn't a surprise when Hargrove took a swing, Steve ducked under it and side stepped away from the wall so he wouldn't be trapped if Billy attacked again. Coming back up Steve took a shot, his fist just barely grazed Hargrove’s chin. It was a mistake to come at him from the side and Steve cursed himself for it. Billy used his elbow to hit Steve straight in the mouth, it was an obvious next move and Steve couldn't even be mad when his bottom lip split open, dripping blood down his chin. 

Reeling away gave Billy the opening he needed, bringing his leg up, Hargrove kicked Steve’s hip causing him to stumble over and fall on his back. A mixture of fear and an overwhelming amount of adrenaline made Steve’s vision go white around the edges, it was an all too familiar sight, seeing Billy crawl on top of his hips pinning Steve down. 

The first fist started to come down and Steve prepared himself for it, clenching his hand into a fist he held it at his collarbone and used his folded arm to catch Billy’s forearm, Steve rolled using momentum and his back leg to topple Hargrove over and end up on top. 

Shock showed in Billy’s face, Steve sat up, Billy’s body tensed bracing for impact, his thighs squeezing Steve’s hips as he jerked his arms up to guard his face. It made Steve hesitate, some strange feeling curling in his gut. A teacher broke through the crowd pulling Steve’s attention. The teacher’s face -who Steve recognized as the wrestling coach- flashed with anger, as he marched over toward the pair. 

“Harrington get offa Hargrove, you two look like a couple of faggots. If you wanna roll around with each other join the wrestling team!” The coach grabbed Steve pulling him up before leaning down to help Billy up.

“You two-” The sound of a scream cut him off. 

The coach groaned as the scream stopped and no more came. “Get to class, all of you! Get the hell outta here. I better not catch you two fighting on school grounds again.”

Both boys looked at eachother, Billy was seething with anger, his white button up shirt was stained with blood, a few drops on his stomach from Steve hovering over him, and a smear across his chest from when Steve had flipped them. Steve smiled, thinking about the way Billy’s face had turned down with fear or surprise, it was such a strange sensation, Steve wiped his mouth with the back of his sweater before walking away. 

They shared first period english together so they walked side by side to class, doing their best to ignore the other. Billy sat in the desk just behind Steve, so he could lean up and whisper a threat in the shell of his ear making Steve’s body tighten to keep from shivering. 

Turning to face Billy Steve opened his mouth, but Ms. Hammon cut him off. “Let's get started class. Harrington, face the front. Today we are going to talk about how to properly start a paragraph.” 

Biting his lip Steve sat back in his chair and tried to pay attention to what the 50 year old teacher had to say. Kathrine leaned over and passed Steve a few wipes from her bag, when he looked over at her she pointed to her chin and made a cleaning motion. Slightly embarrassed Steve started scrubbing his face clean, he whispered her a quick thanks and she flashed him a bright smile nodding in response. Kathy was always a sweet girl, and Steve needed to remember to give her a gift or something at graduation -since her letting him cheat off her work was probably the only reason he passed-. 

The class was almost over when the sounds of gasping made Steve look up from his notebook, the teacher was standing up in front of her desk, she was clutching one hand over her chest and staring out the door. Kathy started to ask if she was okay when the teacher screamed, most of the kids in class jumped in their chairs startled at the sound. 

“Ethan Duff! You gave me such an ungodly fright!” The teacher spoke with a heavy sigh. “What's with this halloween nonsense? We are at the end of April for heaven's sake.”

A shuffling sound caught Steve’s attention and he looked at the door, Ethen was covered in what must have been fake blood, his shirt was ripped at his chest, his arm was covered in scratches and his skin looked almost grey. Steve heard Billy cursed under his breath, he must have seen Ethan too.

“Mr. Duff, this little show will not go unpunished.” The teacher closed the gap and grabbed his shoulder. “Out with you! Go straight to the prin-”

The whole class jumped as Ethan lurched forward and buried his head in the crook of Ms. Hammon’s neck, making her scream, she struggled in his hold trying to push him away and some students laughed while others gasped. When Ethan pulled away to look at the sound the class erupted in screams, blood poured from the teachers neck, it soaked her white knitted cardigan and her yellow dress in seconds. Steve jerked back in his chair, chaos broke out in the classroom as Ethan dropped Ms. Hammon, and stumbled toward the student in the desk in front of him. 

Students screaming and running, Hargrove was on his feet rushing to the front with Kathy, Aaron, and Ben, Steve followed behind them the boys went to pry Eithan off Amy Fisher as Kathy went to help the teacher. Ben grabbed Eithan’s shoulders as Billy slipped an arm around his waist, they yanked him from Amy, whose arm was gushing blood as she screamed. Steve and Aaron helped her up, she was crying and holding her arm close to her chest. 

“He bit me! Oh my god he bit me!” 

“Amy-” Steve started when Kathy’s scream cut him off.

They turned to look at her and Ms. Hammon was biting into her cheek, the skin stretched as the teacher pulled away blood pouring down Kathy's face. Ben stumbled back and Hargrove shoved Ethan away. Steve reeled away tripping over Amy’s bag landing on his ass with a startled gasp, more screams came from down the hall and Steve shook his head, it had to be another nightmare. This couldn't be real!

The girls were still screaming and Ben joined them as Ethan grabbed hold of his shoe and bit down on his ankle; Billy used the heel of his boot to stomp down on Ethan’s head. It didn't sound any different from stomping on the hardwood floor at first, but by the third stomp it had Steve’s stomach rolling, sounding more like a just ripe watermelon. Turning to look away from the gore Steve saw Ms. Hammon leaving a bloody trail from Kathy's unmoving body staggered toward Billy with an outstretched hand.

Before he even knew what he was doing Steve was on his feet running full speed he tucked down and used his shoulder to knock the teacher over her desk. Hands grabbing Steve made him jump, Hargrove hauled him out the door and shoved him down the hall toward the parking lot.

“We gotta get out of here Harrington!” Billy had to yell over the sounds of screaming and people trampling over each other. 

Steve stumbled over something and Billy kept him upright, he grabbed Steve’s face when he looked back and pushed them forward. When they reached the parking lot Hargrove sped up, and Steve had to run or be dragged along behind him. Running towards their cars Steve slipped from Billy’s grasp, as a group of students shoved through screaming and frantic. Trying to get a good vantage point through the crowd Steve climbed onto one of the nearby cars, he spotted Billy’s mess of dirty blond curls; Hargrove was pinned to a blue pickup truck two cars over by the wrestling coach that had broken up their fight this morning.

Almost falling off the car Steve leapt into the crowd fighting his way through, he could hear Billy cursing, when he broke free Steve didn't know what to do. Without thinking Steve tried knocking the coach away like he did with Ms. Hammon but that just ended with all three of them on the ground.

“Get him off me Harrington!” Billy yelled over the roaring screams of panicked students running around them.

Panicked, Steve pulled off his sweater, he grabbed each sleeve and used the bulk of it to hook the coach’s face and yank him off Billy who scrambled to his feet. The coach’s head kept darting around as if he were searching for each scream, but he didn't get up, just reached out toward the sounds. While getting to his feet Hargrove pulled Steve the rest of the way up, they made it to the cars and Billy went for his door; while Steve ran to his trunk, fumbling with his keys Steve tried to keep the panic and fear under control enough to get the key in in the lock. Finally the trunk popped open and Steve grabbed his nail bat, and a crow bar for Billy, heading back toward the middle school. 

“Harrington?!” Billy yelled, grabbing Steve’s shoulder and yanking him back to face him.

“I’ve gotta go back for the ki-”

“Max.” It seemed to dawn on him then and Steve could see his face twist with fear or worry or something close to that. 

Billy started to head back to the school and Steve darted in front of him to stop him. “Someone needs to wait out here in case they come out, I’ll be quick.”

“No, we should stay together.” 

“Billy we don't have time to argue! Just wait here!” Steve hissed shoving the iron into his hands.

* 

“Fuck!” Billy bellowed before turning back to watch Steve run off into the school.

Turning back to the cars Billy went to get Steve’s keys from his trunk and unlocked the doors, no way would they all fit in the camaro. 

“BILLY!!!”

The sound of Max’s voice sent waves of panic down his spine, Billy looked up from the car he spotted the red head with the princess and the freak, they each had a bloody metal bar in their hands. There was blood spattered on her face and she looked scared.

“Max!!” 

Billy shoved through the people between them and dropped to his knees in front of her, he swept her hair from her face and neck checking her for wounds.

“Your bleeding!? What happened?? Are you bit?!” His voice was shaky and he could feel his panic start to make tears rise.

Max pushed his hands away from her and shook her head. “No! No it's not my blood I’m okay.”

Relief hit Billy so hard he pulled her into a hug, she clung to him and sobbed in his shoulder. The freak’s little brother shook Billy’s arm and pointed to the door of the highschool.

“Guys! They’re coming out!”

“Come on, the car is just a row down.” Nancy yelled, pulling the boy toward it.

“Max, go with them-” Billy started but she cut him off.

“No! No, we have to go home! You can't leave me, we have to go home!” Max cried, grabbing his hand and yanking him toward the car.

“Steve went back for the others, I-”

“Nancy!” Her little brother yelled running into her arms. “Nancy, it's Steve!”

Hearing Harrington’s name had Billy turning when the other two ran up, they grabbed Jonathan and started yelling over each other. Frustrated Billy whistled loudly to shut them up, they all looked at him in surprise.

“Where is Steve?”

“He’s in the cafeteria! His friends were in trouble so he stayed to help but it's bad in there!” The toothless one yelled as Jonathan turned toward the doors.

Turning to Max Billy grabbed her shoulders. “Max, I need you to go with them. Please, I’ll find you.” 

“Wait! Here,” Max slipped her backpack off her shoulders and gave it to him. “I have my walkie in there, use it to call us and we can all meet up.”

Giving her a nod Billy slung the back over his shoulders and ran inside after Jonathan with the crowbar clutched tightly in his hand. Jonathan was just a few feet ahead of him and Billy caught up easily, once they were within five feet of the doors they had to take turns swinging and knocking hungry outstretched hands and snapping mouths from the path. 

The cafeteria was a fucking mess, blood, bodies, and flipped over furniture cluttered the room. It took them a few seconds to find their bearings in the chaos, but as soon as they started wading through the room they heard Steve yelling from near the trays. 

“Tommy!!” “No, no, no please!” “TOMMY” 

Once they reached the scene Billy stopped cold, Steve was on the ground holding Tommy in his lap, blood drenching them both. Tommy was kicking his feet and scratching at his throat as he choked on blood bubbling up in his mouth, Steve was trying to hold the wound in his neck closed and carol was crying across his chest incoherently. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” Steve all but sobbed.

Shaking off the shock Billy leaned down and grabbed Steve’s shoulder, Jonathan swung on some half eaten freak that was stumbling toward them, suddenly Billy was very thankful for the guy.

“Steve come on, we gotta go.” Billy tried to ease him up, but Steve shook his head and held Tommy tighter.

“No, no! I can't leave him. Billy I can’t leave him.” Steve looked up at Billy with pleading eyes as Carol cried louder on Tommy’s chest.

“He’s dead. We can't help him.” It was soft, maybe the softest he’d ever spoken to anyone.

“No, h-he can't be.” Steve whispered, looked down at Tommy who had all but stopped moving, only making small wet gagging sounds as his eyes started to drift. “No, no, Tommy don’t close your eyes! Wake up! Tommy!” 

Steve started to yell again and Billy could see it was drawing more attention than they could handle, Jonathan yelled over his shoulder for them to hurry. 

“Okay, come on Harrington.” Billy hooked his arm around Steve’s ribs and hauled him up.

“No! He’s my best friend! I can't leave!” Steve bellowed, fighting against Billy’s hold.

“Steve stop we have to-” Billy started but stopped when Tommy sat up.

Carol jerked up and looked at him shocked. “T-Tommy!” She smiled at him.

“Carol, get away from him!” Billy hissed shoving Steve back, he brought the bar up and Carol jumped to shield Tommy from the blow.

It all happened so fast, Jonathan was grabbing Carol’s arm and yanking her away, Billy moved and kicked Tommy’s face away as he snapped at Carlo’s chest, his hands clenching around his girlfriend's arm. Blood splattered across them as Steve brought his nail studded bat down on Tommy’s head, Carol wailed in Jonathan’s arms.

“NO, No, no! Tommy!” She sobbed as Jonathan helped her to her feet and started dragging her away.

Steve wiggled the bat free and took a step back away from what he’d done. It was bad, Billy could see that Steve was in rough shape so he grabbed his shoulder and hauled Harrington out of the cafeteria. They managed to beat their way out of the school, most of the students left were either dead or eating someone that was. 

The parking lot was still in chaos and Billy jerked Steve closer to him. “My car is this way, come on!” 

Somehow they managed to get to the Camaro without having to take a single swing, just ducking in and out of reach of grabbing fingers and gnashing teeth. Carol and Jonathan reached the car first, he opened the passengers side door and she climbed into the back. Once Billy reached his door he all but shoved Steve in back with her before getting in and slamming the door shut. A stray kid a year or two older than Max slammed into Jonathan’s door, he was spitting up blood as a teacher latched onto his neck.

Without hesitation Billy threw the car into reverse and hauled ass out of the parking lot, they all sat in silence for a few minutes as Billy drove down the road. Soon the shock wore off and Carol was screaming, punching and kicking Steve in the back seat.

“You killed him! You killed him! You killed Tommy!” She wailed.

They swerved as Billy tried to break up the fight, Jonathan patted his shoulder and twisted back climbing in between them shouting at Carol to cut her shit. It wasn't easy to get her to calm down but after pushing Steve into the front seat and shoving Carol into the seat behind Billy Jonathan managed. 

Pulling his legs up to his chest Steve hugged himself tightly, Billy sighed as he turned down Cherry drive realizing he didn't actually know where they were going and had just gone home out of instinct. 

“Shit, Harrrington help me get this bag offa me.” Billy tried to shrug out of the straps but Steve had to help loosen them before they got him free. “Max gave me her walkie or whatever, said to call her?”

“I know how to use it.” Steve muttered, clicking the diel to on.

“-ello! I repeat We are on route to Hopper's house, ETA five minutes. If you can hear me, please say something over!” The toothless one’s voice spilled through the walkie.

“Dustin!” Steve all but shouted relief clear in his voice.

“Steve! Thank god you're alive!”

“Is Jonathan okay?!”

“Is Billy there?!”

Three voices all came out at once, Billy stopped in front of his house, his heart dropping and his stomach turning. On his front porch blood dripped from the steps, Max’s mom lay face down, her back torn open leaving bone exposed, her skull was in pieces, bits of her brain splattered against the paneling of the house. Morbidly Billy hoped that she had been shot before she was ripped apart.

“Yeah, we're all here. We’re all good.” Steve.

“Come to Hopper’s cabin, El’s home and we're almost there. Hopper has Joyce and he's heading there too. Over.” Toothless.

“Okay, were on our way. Over and out.” Steve.

“Billy?” Apparently it was Harrington’s turn to speak softly. “Are you oka-”

“Are you?” Billy asked turning to look at Steve who looked away and shook his head.

“So where am I heading?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are my life blood. Please consider leaving me some!
> 
> I'm also looking for a beta if anyone us interested or knows someone. Thank you for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and Gore  
> Mentions of childhood trauma

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway Hopper’s front door shot open, the sheriff was staring them down the barrel of a shotgun and Steve got out first, his hands raised up high.

“Hop it's us.” Steve called out.

“Are any of you bit?”

“No. Not that I know of.” 

“Strip.” 

“Hopper..” Steve frowned, shaking his head, but Hopper just took a step closer and cocked the shotgun in his hands.

“Alright! Alright.” Steve huffed looking back at the rest of the people in the car. “C’on he's serious.”

Billy got out next, he took a step toward Hopper looking angry. “Is Max here? I want to see her.”

“Show me you ain’t bit and you can see her.” Hop growled stepping in Billy’s path.

“Fuck you! Just let her come to the door. I want to see her now!” Billy yelled. “Max! Max!”

Hopper took a step toward Billy and Steve ran to defuse the situation, Hopper and Billy were the two most hot-headed people he knew, one of them was bound to hurt the other.

“Hargrove, stop. He’s just trying to keep everyone safe.” Steve put his hands up on Billy’s chest to stop him.

“I just want to see her.”

Jonathan and Carol had gotten out of the car and were already starting to undress, Steve sighed and looked back at Hopper.

“Just ask her to come to the window.”

“No.”

“Hop. If it was you and El?”

That seemed to catch him off guard, and he hesitated, looking over his shoulder he whistled twice.

The curtain opened and Max pressed her face up against the glass, Will and Dustin both squeezed in with her and Steve heard Billy let out a breath. Looking back Billy nodded at him and started unbuttoning his shirt, Steve stepped away and pulled his shirt up over his head.

It was awkward, having to undress in front of all the watchinging eyes, thankfully the kids moved away, but Hopper watched them so intently that Steve turned away from him. Jonathan and Carol had their backs to each other, but she was facing him so out of respect Steve turned again. Hargrove looked up catching Steve’s eye as he kicked off his boots and started unbuttoning his pants. They had seen each other undress a million times in the locker room, but somehow this seemed different.

Clearing his throat Steve broke eye contact and toed off his shoes, he fumbled with his belt feeling suddenly like someone was staring a hole through him. Looking back up Steve’s face flushed red when he caught Billy staring at him in nothing but his boxers, arms crossed over his chest, blood smeared in thick patches all over his torso.

“Jesus, Harrington, I've seen you undress faster than that for coach.”

“Sorry.” Steve muttered as he slipped his pants down and stepped out of them.

By the time Hopper made it to them Steve and Billy were standing side by side, they didn't speak. Hop checked Steve first, wiping at the blood stains to make sure there wasn't anything hiding underneath. Steve watched carefully as Hopper repeated the process on Billy, they all stiffened when Hopper turned Billy to look at his back. For a moment Hopper just stood frozen, and Steve’s face crumpled in confusion, there was no way Billy had gotten all those bruises from today.

Hopper cleared his throat and went on checking -carefully now- for bites, after it was over Billy quickly snatched his shirt up off the ground and yanked it on. It left Steve at a loss, Hargrove turned back around grabbing his pants off the ground and shaking them out before meeting eyes with Steve.

“What the hell are you looking at Harrington?” 

“N-nothing, sorry.” 

They finished getting dressed in silence, turning back Hopper whistled one long tone and called out that it was safe. The whole group ran out of the cabin, each racing toward their own person, Max crashed into Billy who chuckled and patted her back, Will, Nancy and Joyce took Jonathan down when they ran into his arms, and Dustin knocked the wind out of Steve when he wrapped his arms around Steve’s body. Lucas, Mike and El all grouped around Steve too, they were mostly hugging Dustin but Steve still appreciated it.

“You got some nasty scratch marks there. We better clean them up before they get infected.” Hopper smiled at Carol who shrugged away from him and walked toward the house.

“Did you go home? Were my mom and your dad there?” 

Steve turned to look at Billy who looked up at him, they held their gaze for a few seconds before Hargrove looked down at Max. “Yeah, I.. went home… but um..”

“But what? Were they there?”

“Yeah…” Bill gave her a sympathetic look. “They were there.”

“Well, where? Where are they?” She asked in denial of what she already knew.

“Max.”

“No… no.” Max shook her head and took a step back.

“I’m sorry Max.”

Turning his gaze back to the kids in his arms Steve squeezed Dustin’s shoulder. “So what's our game plan?” Steve asked, pulling away and walking toward the house to give Billy and Max space.

“Well, Hopper checked Lucas and Mike’s houses, no one was home. So I guess we go check mine and yours then bunker down here for a while. Hope someone picks up one of the radios that got left at home.”

“Don't worry about mine, they're in new york by now. Let me get cleaned up and we’ll go check out your place before dark.”

“I’m not sure that's such a good idea Steve, we don't know how bad it's gotten out there and there's no telling what we’ll find.” Hopper chimed in from just behind them.

“We have to go check on my mom Hopper, she’s all alone!” Dustin fought back turning to face the towering sheriff.

“Dustin. I just don't want you to see something tha-”

“I’ve already seen stuff that's gonna scar me for life, I’m going with you.”

“Dust…” Steve grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. “I promise I’ll check every room, even the cellar. If she's still home I’ll find her.”

“Steve, she's my mom! I’m not a kid anymore, please let me go with you.”

Looking back at Hopper Steve sighed. “You’ll let me go in first?” He asked looking back down to Dustin.

“Scouts honor.” Dustin put up three fingers and put his other hand over his heart.

“Steve, this isn't a good idea.”

“I know… but he’s right, he's not a kid anymore. I’d want to go too if it was my parents.” 

“Go get cleaned up, We’ll head out after.”

With everyone inside Steve realized how small the space actually was, the kids all huddled together on the couch; Carol was standing alone washing her arm off in the kitchen sink, Hopper, Joyce, Nancy, and Jonathan stood in the doorway of Hopper’s room talking about sleeping arrangements. That left Steve and Billy to linger by the front door, it was awkward and stiff.

“Okay, well everyone else is already all cleaned up. So Steve, Billy you can use the bathroom right over there,” Hopper pointed to a door close to El’s room. “Carol can use my bathroom, it has the medical supplies in there.”

“Come on hun, I’ll help you.” Joyce spoke softly holding her hand out to the blood stained girl.

Steve stumbled as Billy pushed him forward. “Jesus Harrington, how are you so fucking clumsy?” He hissed in Steve’s ear.

“Lots of practice.” He laughed dryly.

The bathroom was small, but not claustrophobic, they could both fit if they stood shoulder to shoulder; Steve nearly knocked Billy into the tub when he closed the door. 

“I guess I’ll take the shower then.” Hargrove grumbled kicking off his boots again.

“What am I suppos-”

“Used the skin, what did you think we were gonna shower together?”

“I was going to say, what am I supposed to do while you're in there? As in maybe we should have done this one at a time?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest and cocked up an eyebrow at Billy who stalled halfway through taking off his shirt.

Billy’s face flushed, he looked away and cleared his throat, pulling the shirt the rest of the way off, clearly thrown by the comment. “Then beat it, Harrington.”

“I’ll see about getting you some clean clothes.”

“Here.” Hargrove tossed his keys to Steve who caught them with ease. “My trunk has some extra clothes for me and Max. Susan loved to pack emergency clothes in case we got dirty.”

Nodding Steve tried to open the door without knocking into Billy again. Thankful to be out of the bathroom Steve headed for the front door looking at the keys in his hand and idly wondering how his car was doing. Maybe it was still parked at the school, safe and sound.

“Where you heading?” Hop asked standing in Steve’s path.

“I’m just-” Steve looked around the room and all eyes were on him. “grabbing some clothes from Billy’s trunk Hop.”

The sheriff moved out of his way and Max jumped up trailing after, once they reached the bottom of the steps Max stopped.

“Did you see my mom?”

Steve turned to look back at her, she was staring at the ground and suddenly she looked so very young. “Yeah… I saw her.”

“So she's really dead?” Max’s voice broke and Steve fought against the urge to hug her.

“Yeah kid.”

With a nod she started walking again and Steve followed after her this time, he grabbed an old army style bag and slung it over his shoulder. It seemed like a lot more than just a spare set of clothes for him and Max, but Steve didn't press it. 

Knocking at the bathroom door Steve waited for an answer before slipping in, he shut the door behind him and put the clothes on the toilet seat lid.

“You get me clothes or the whole bag?

“The whole bag, I didn't think you’d want me digging through with my bloody hands.”

“Wash’em then moron. You can borrow something if you need, I have a few sets in there.”

“Oh, thanks.” Steve mumbled taken aback by the gesture. 

It took forever to scrub the blood off his arms and out from under his nails and Steve dreaded the work it was going to take to get the blood off the rest of his body. It took Hargrove clearing his throat for Steve to realize the shower had turned off and Billy was staring at him waiting for him to finish.

“I’m freezing over here Harrington.”

Caught off guard Steve looked him up and down before snapping his eyes shut and turning away. “What the hell Hargrove? You couldn't wait for me to leave?” Steve hissed reaching for the door.

The sound of Billy’s laugh made Steve cringe and the feel of wet hands on him made him jump his eyes flying open again as he stumbled. Warmth seemed to seep into Steve skin where Billy’s hands held him guiding, or more like hauling him into the tub. 

“Calm down pretty boy, just get in the damn shower.” 

With the curtain shut Steve started peeling off his clothes, tossing them out as he stripped down. The water wasn't hot but it still felt good, making him melt with a moan. Billy snickered on the other side of the curtain making Steve’s face hot with embarrassment. 

“I left you some clothes on the toilet seat, don't enjoy that shower too much, there are kids in the house you know.”

“Fuck off Hargrove.” The door closed and Steve sighed, he grabbed the bar of soap and started scrubbing.

*

“Alright, lets head out.” Hopper called to Steve.

Frowning Billy stood up and followed them out the door, tucking his hands into his pockets Billy cleared his throat. Hopper growled and turned on his heels waiting for whatever Billy was about to say.

“You can't leave.”

“What?” Hopper asked, frustrated with his eyes shut as he sucked in a deep breath.

“Who's in charge if you don't come back? Who’s gonna lead and who the hell would listen to them?” Billy cocked his head and arched an eyebrow.

“I take it you want to go instead?”

“Not really, I think it's a waste of time. You don't know if his mom is even alive and even if she is you don't know that she’s home. We have what three guns? Limited ammo? There's no telling what is waiting out there for us.”

“That's my mom! I’m going to get her, you asshole!” Toothless charged at Billy, but Steve caught him and held him back.

“We’re going, Hargrove, stay here and hide if you don't like it. Whatever just shut up and stay out of the way.”

Billy laughed at the words, he bit the tip of his tongue and shook his head. “You can't go alone, you won't come back.”

“Fuck off Hargrove! You wouldn't be here without me.”

“Right back at you princess.”

“Alright! Alright, give it a rest you two.” Hopper groaned. “If you want me to stay, you take them.”

“What?!” All three of them said in unison.

“Look I don't have time for this bullshit, I’m not playing games kid. If you want me to stay so badly then you go. Wait-” Hopper looked between them and frowned. “Do either of you know how to shoot a gun?”

“I do. Nancy taught me last year.”

“You are not giving him a gun.” Billy objected.

“Do you know how to shoot?” Hopper asked looking Billy dead in the eye.

“No.” He muttered feeling defeated.

“Then Steve it is.” The sheriff handed Steve his side arm and Billy glared at him. “Don’t use it if you have to. Noise draws them.” 

“Got it, use the bat.” Steve took the gun and checked the side, he kept the barrel pointed down and at least that gave Billy a little hope that Steve wasn't completely inept.

“Fuck,” Billy growled, clenching his fists. “Fine, but I am not taking toothless. I don't need another person to protect.”

“What? No, it's MY mom I’m going!” Dustin said breaking free of Steve’s hold.

“Done. Get inside kid.” Hopper said flatly.

“Hopper, I said he could go. I’ll take care of him.”

“No, Billys an asshole but he’s right. If things get bad out there you can't get distracted.”

“This is bullshit!”

“Yeah, tell me about it. Inside.” Hopper motioned for Dustin to head inside and he recently followed after flipping Billy the bird.

“Shit.” Billy huffed before he stomped off toward the car. “You assholes better not get me killed!”

The ride was quiet for the first five minutes, nothing but the sound of the camaro and the wind rushing through the opened windows. Billy took a drag from his cigarette, welcoming the feel of smoke in his lungs after the shit day. It wasn't even past nine am before the world decided to implode and Billy found the early morning apocalips annoying as hell.

“So Harrington, you really think toothless is ready for what we saw back at my place, or are you just so fucking stupid you didn't think about that?”

“Fuck you.” Steve spat glaring across the front seat.

A smile spread across Billy’s lips and he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something he’d regret later. Thinking about it he guessed it was the end of the world, so why not live a little.

“Maybe some other time pretty boy.” Billy looked over and licked his teeth.

The look of surprise and confusion on Steve’s face was well worth the remark, besides it wasn't like his old man was around to beat him like a dog for it anymore. The thought was freeing, and Billy shifted in the seat sitting up a little straighter and feeling a little taller, he reached across to the glove compartment and fished out his smokes.

“So stupid then.” Billy laughed.

“I-I prefer optimistic.” Steve recovered, shaking off whatever he was feeling about the comment.

“Wow, big word, you sure you know what it means?”

“We don't know that that's what we’re walking into, his mom could be fine.”

Rolling his eyes Billy wondered what kind of world Steve lived in to be so stupidly naive as he pressed the end of a cigarette to his lips and lit it up. “Yeah, okay and you could be the next Albert Einstein.”

“I know it's unlikely! Okay, I’m not- I’m not saying that she is, but even if she’s dead he still deserves the closure, he deserves to know.”

The answer made Billy take a long drag as he mulled it over, chancing a look over at him Billy took the cigarette from his lips and blew his smoke out the window.

“So, what? You want him to know that his moms dead too? That's gonna make him feel better than hoping she weren't?” 

“I-I didn't thin-”

“Course not, both your parents are long gone. You don't have to hope, or wish.” Billy took another drag, savoring the feeling in his lungs.

“He won't have to worry or think the worst either. I don't want to take away his hope, but I don't him thinking she’s out there all alone.”

“Okay, I hope you can give him that then.” 

“What- what do you mean?” Steve asked, confused.

Billy glanced over at him just to try and read his face before turning back to the road. “Cause she might not be there dead or alive.”

They didn't speak again till they reached town, Billy rolled up the windows when he noticed the first few people walking around half chewed and missing parts.

“Christ and you wanted to bring toothless here?” Billy covered his mouth with the back of his hand when he saw a girl with half her face missing and guts spilling out from under her shirt.

“Shit,” Steve leaned forward in his seat to get a better look. “I didn't think it would be this bad.”

A couple staggered out of one of the fields, they were scorched black and their clothes were melted into their skin. Billy looked around for signs of a fire, but he couldn't see any smoke or flames.

“Tell me where the hell I’m going Harrington.” Billy muttered leaning back in his seat and easing the camaro around the -fuck it was was gonna call’em what they were- zombies. 

The closer they got to Dustin's, the more zombies there were, and Billy had to ease over a few dead bodies to keep from getting stuck in a growing mob that tried to crowd the car.

“Fucking hell Harrington! If it gets much worse we’re leaving, you hear me?”

“We’re almost there Hargrove, don't be such a bitch.”

“What did you just say to me?” Billy snapped glaring over at Steve.

“You heard me asshole! Nobody asked you to come, you could have just stayed at the fucking cabin.” Steve shot back crossing his arms over his chest like some pouty bird that didn't get her way.

“Jesus you really are a fucking princess.” 

“Eat me.” 

Billy laughed at that, he looked over and Steve was working really hard not to look back. “Cute, real nice choice of words.”

“Stop the car.” Steve grabbed his bat off the floor board.

“What?” He frowned following Steve’s gaze to an overweight woman dressed in an old lady sleeping dress, curlers falling out of her blood soaked hair.

“Stop the car!” Steve hissed pushing the door open he stumbled when Billy pressed the brakes and was gone, shutting the door behind him.

“Fuck me.” Billy threw the car in park and grabbed the crowbar from the back seat before going after Steve.

The overweight lady turned but didn't fully face them and Billy looked around counting the undead who had started shuffling their way. It wasn't so bad, only four, checking over his shoulder Steve looked like he had things under control. 

The closest zombie was an older man, his whole left shoulder had been gnawed on, his throat was a mess of blood and skin just barely hanging on. It turned Billy’s stomach, but he ignored the rising bile and swung. The bar connected with the man’s temple and it sent his head flopping back on his neck at a sixty degree angle his body staggered before crashing against the ground. 

“Ms. Henderson? I-it's Steve… I came to ge-” The sound of Steve’s voice cutting off made Billy turn. 

The lady was definitely dead, her whole right arm was gone, right up to the shoulder like something had ripped it off, her nightgown was ripped on the same side and her ribs were visible. Deep dark almost black veins trailed up from the wounds, and her skin was a sickly grey just like Ethan’s had been. Something strange was going on with her face, like the skin was starting to twist and warp her face, she locked eyes with Steve and out of her mouth came a scream so loud and wrong. If Billy hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it was from a person, dead or alive.

Within seconds Steve’s bat was crashing into her skull and her body was falling over, thick black blood pooled under her head, as Steve wiggled the bat free she twitched and groaned. Turning away Billy cursed, one of the zombies had snuck up on him while he was watching Steve, he kicked it square in the chest, stumbling back a little off balance before he brought the bar down on it's head.

Another sound similar to the one the lady made came from the left and Billy decided that they had done their job, it was time to leave. The other two shambling undead were closing in and Billy turned to grab Steve who had cracked Dustin’s mother’s head open and left her brains to leak out like mushed up jello; but was taking out his frustration on some other poor dead girl by repeatedly smashing the bat down into her head as he screamed.

Running over Billy grabbed Steve and jerked him away from the soup that had once been a woman, Steve pulled free and shoved Billy back away from him.

“Don't touch me! You're always grabbing me like I’m some fucking-” 

“Now is not the fucking time, Steve!”

Billy tensed, planting his feet -like his father had taught him when he was seven and his mom had just dipped out-, Steve shoved him with one hand and Billy snatched it yanking Steve into his chest, with his free hand Billy held Steve in place.

“Don’t fight me right now, not here.”

Steve moved swiftly, he pushed back with his arm and ducked down out of Billy’s hold. It was impressive, but infuriating, Billy grabbed Steve’s wrist again trying to drag Steve toward the car. Seeing him twist free again with ease made Billy wonder when the hell Steve had gotten so slippery. 

“Fuck you Hargrove!” Steve yelled heading back to the car.

Angry Billy followed after him, but stopped and watched as Steve smashed in the two zombies that were pawing at the Camaro's rumbling engine. It was a combination of graceful and brutal, the bat sent blood up the hood in a gush as brain seeped out while the first slid to the ground. The second had just turned to face Steve when he up swung and knocked it's head back with a loud crack, he finished it off by jamming the bat down into it's face and popping it like an egg.

Glaring back over his shoulder at Billy Steve had never looked more dangerous, Billy’s lips parted in amazement and he was halfway through a backhanded compliment when Steve’s eyes went wide. Within a heartbeat Billy hand ducked down and started running forward, Steve poised the bat and ran toward him, swinging up over Billy’s head. 

Billy heard it hit, heard the bat crack from the force of it, scrambling up from the ground Billy turned and watched as Steve pulled away the broken end of what was left of the bat. The other half was embedded in a nearly seven-foot man covered in prominent black veins, Steve backed away looking up in awe at the man that hobbled forward. 

“Ste-” Billy’s words fell short when Steve jammed the sharp end of his broken bat up into the zombie’s jaw and forced it through it's skull by hammering it up with the heel of his palm. 

Black blood showered Steve and the sight had Billy turning to vomit out his breakfast on the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving me a comment or Kudos! It feeds the beast that controls my writing. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so Billy's part got away from me a little. Lots of talking (and a bit of role reversal for some reason Steve wanted to be a brat and Billy wanted to be the stable one)  
> Blood and Gore!  
> Hints/mentions at childhood trauma.   
> mentions of past trauma  
> PTSD

The black blood that covered Steve chilled him to the bone, he held the bat tightly and tried to shove the behemoth off, but the bat slipped from between his fingers. Shivering Steve turned back toward the still purring camaro, Hargrove was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, staring at Steve with brows knitted tightly together and worried eyes.

“Jesus Steve are you insane?!” Billy yelled, sounding on the edge of hysterical. 

“You get used to it Hargrove, now get in the car.” he said while looking for a new weapon to wield. 

“You get in the fucking car!” Billy hissed.

“Alright! I’m coming, just get in the car.” Steve answered closing the distance and shoving Billy back toward the Camaro.

Steve had just managed to grab the handle when he heard someone scream, his head jerked searching for the sound and Billy was shaking his head. 

“No, get in the fucking car Harrington. Don’t!” Billy all but yelled in frustration. “Harrington!”

It was wasted breath, Steve couldn't just leave whoever it was out there to die. Grabbing a stray tire iron from near one of the cluttered abandoned cars on his way, they were close, Steve followed the sound around the corner and found a growing crowd of zombies surrounding Nancy’s mom and little sister.

“Karen!” Steve yelled as he sped up, gaining enough speed to snap the head of a young girl’s head clean off. 

“Steve? Oh, Steve! Help us!” Karen yelled as she climbed up onto a stray truck.

The zombies clawed at her feet, hungry and moaning to be fed, Holly cried in her mother's arms and pulled her feet away from the grabbing hands. Without thinking Steve started banging on a metal trash can trying to get as many of the zombie’s attention as he could.

“Hey, over here! Come on, fresh meat right here!” Steve laughed as the undead turned to face him, some started walking toward him and others just stood lingering by the truck.

“Run Karen! Get Holly out of here!” Steve had just finished when the screeching sound the Camaro came roaring from around the corner causing the few remaining zombies to start stumbling away.

Cracking the tire iron across a middle-aged zombie with a missing left eye and hanging jaw Steve waved Billy down hoping he could tell him from the zombies as he darted across the street toward a frozen Karen. An older woman grabbed Steve’s sleeve but he yanked free without losing speed, the sound of the tires screeching on the road fueling Steve to run faster. 

Steve felt the whip of the wind as the Camaro sped past him, coming to a hard stop, the car slid and sent four or five zombies flying down the road.

“Let's move Karen!” Steve shouted up to Nancy's mom, and she thankfully complied taking a step down.

“Here, take Holly.” Karen’s voice shook as she spoke through her tears.

Reaching up Steve grabbed the little girl. “GET IN THE FUCKING CAR RIGHT NOW HARRINGTON!!” Billy screamed from behind him getting out of the car to help keep the undead away.

“Come on Karen, we have to get out of here!” Steve said, trying to rush her down.

“N-no, I-I can't go with you, Steve.” Karen huffed, as she pushed her right sleeve up her arm and crouched down to his level. “I watched Ted e-eat our neighbor after he was bitten.”

Dispar hit Steve like a punch to the gut, he shook his head and hugged Holly tighter to himself looking at not one but three bleeding bite wounds. They were fresh, still gushing blood as small black lines started to trail up her arm and down to her fingers.

“I can’t do that to you, sweetie.” She sobbed cupping Steve’s face. “Have you seen Mike or Nancy?” 

“Yes, they're both safe.”

Karen let out a half laugh and half sob in relief, she wiped away a tear and nodded looking around. “You keep my babies safe. Promise me.”

“I will. I promise. I promise.” Steve's voice broke and Karen smiled down at him, she leaned over and kissed the top of Holly's head. “Go, please before I change my mind” 

Swallowing the lump in his throat Steve turned, he ran toward the car with Holly screaming for her mom and trying to wiggle out of his arms.

“Hargrove!” Steve bellowed as he raced for the door.

They reached the doors at the same time and Billy didn't wait for the slam before taking off, Steve just curled Holly in his arms, watching in the mirror as Karen waved after them letting the zombies flock toward her. 

“What took you so long?” Steve had to clear his throat from the thick unwelcomed tears.

“I’m sorry Princess, I didn't mean to keep you waiting.” It sounded too somber coming from Billy, but Steve still appreciated the sentiment.

The first half of the car ride back was a blur of Holly crying and the deafening sound of the undead grabbing at the car, it took them twice as long to get back to the road that led back to Hopper's house then it took them to get to Dustin’s street. Bodies piled up, cars were left abandoned and too large groups of zombies cluttered the roads. 

“Thanks for coming back for me.” Steve whispered two minutes after Holly fell asleep in his arms.

“I didn't think Dustin would let me back in if you weren't with me.”

“I think you're right.” Steve said though a laugh.

“Plus, I’d be pissed if some undead fuck killed you before I could.” 

Steve looked over at Billy who gave him a soft smile, and it took everything inside him not to break. “Yeah, right back at you.”

When the car pulled into the driveway it was past dark Hopper was already waiting with the shotgun, Steve looked over and Billy was already out making his way toward Hopper with his hands up. Looking down at the little girl in his lab Steve clenched his jaw tight to keep back the swell of emotion that hit him. The door opened a few minutes later, Joyce was kneeling down, she took Holly in her arms and gently started to wake her.

Nancy was waiting by Hopper standing in the headlights and she helped Joyce check her little sister for wounds. Getting out of the car Steve stood by Billy’s side while anxiety and panic clenched his stomach. What if she was bit? What would they do if Holly was going to turn into one of those things? Feeling bile rise up Steve pinched his eyes shut.

“Stop worrying Harrington, she’s gonna be okay.” Billy whispered, nudging Steve with his shoulder.

“She’s never going to be okay again…” 

“But she’ll live… and that's good enough.”

Turning to look at Billy Steve opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Joyce called out his name.

“She’s all clear hun, not a mark on her.”

Steve let out a ragged breath and held his head in his hands to keep from crying.

*

Out of some twisted sense of respect or sympathy, Billy let Steve shower first, he waited outside on the front porch to keep from making too much of a mess in the house. Max was sitting on the edge letting her feet dangle off, Billy smiled and for a second he remembered the years he wasted hating her for just being. Ashamed he looked away and laid his head against the paneling of the cabin. 

At first, he wanted to blame his dad, wanted to tell himself that it was the weight of being made into her parent while the real parents made off like they had no responsibilities, but Billy knew it was just his own jealousy. It was pure hatred for the way his dad looked at her, for the way he loved her like he could never love Billy. It was because Max wasn't like him, because when his dad looked at her, she was a person. Not an abomination. 

Looking back at her Billy sighed softly, he wondered what changed. What was it in that split moment when Steve mentioned the kids that had him reeling at the thought of her being one of those girls screaming out in pain? It was that in that moment she became real, she became more than a burden, a reminder of his imperfections. In that split second she became his sister, and it gutted him to think of her laying on the ground bleeding out while some monster ate her alive.

“Hey, Max…”

She turned and looked at him expectantly. “Yeah?”

“Were you worried about me?” He teased with a sly smile.

Rolling her eyes she shook her head. “No, I knew you'd come back. You're too mean to die.” 

“Why’d you yell for me in the parking lot?” He asked looking down at his hands and picking at a dried flake of blood.

“I don't know… I just- I just did.” She shrugged and looked away from him. “I didn't like the idea of you being- being one of those things. And Nancy was screaming for Mike and Jonathan wouldn't let Will go... I didn't want you to… to be so worried about me I guess.”

The way her voice tightened up made Billy feel guilty again, he chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I was… worried.”

“I was too.”

Steve came out the door clad in a slightly too big black band shirt and a pair of Billy’s old gym sweats. It was harder than he thought to not laugh at the sight, but Billy decided to cut the guy some slack all things considered.

“You're up Hargrove.”

The second shower of the day was spent mostly trying to wash the bits and pieces of people from his hair, but it made his back hurt less and his head stop pounding. By the time he was finished everyone had broken off into groups, the girls in the smaller bedroom, Max, El, and Holly on the bed with Nancy, Joyce laid beside the bed on the floor and Carol laid on the floor by the foot of the bed near the door. The younger boys piled on the big bed in the other room, Hopper laid out on the couch and Jonathan was asleep on the recliner. 

That left him and Steve on the ground in the living room. It had been a long day, Billy could feel the exhaustion in his bones and he guessed everyone else could too because the house was already quiet when they had gotten back. It took some adjusting to get comfortable, the bruising on his back throbbed and ached if he laid on anything but his stomach, but he couldn't get the image of Susan laying on the ground out of his head when he did. So he tossed and turned for a bit before settling on his side facing Steve who was already fast asleep on his back, his left arm thrown over his eyes and his right over his ribs; Billy eyed the outline of Harrington’s body, clenching his jaw when he looked at the way his zeppelin shirt pulled up around Harrington’s belly button.

It was ridiculous, they had been closer in a lot fewer clothes many many times before. Rolling over onto his other side Billy crossed his arms over his chest, it was that stupid fight in the parking lot. Before all hell broke loose, when Steve had flipped them, Billy slipped up. Pushing the thoughts away, Billy shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

“No… no… get out.” 

Soft sounds lulled Billy awake, he rubbed his eyes and turned over to find the sound.

“No… you hav- … run.”

It was Steve, talking in his sleep, he had twisted around and curled up into himself then stretched out kicking the sheet off his legs... Billy frowned and sat up, he touched Harrington’s shoulder and tried to nudge him awake.

“No! Run.. run!” Steve shot up, he was breathing hard.

“Hey-” Billy reached out but Steve jerked away seeming to not know where he was. “Hey, it's okay. We’re at.. The sheriff’s house.” Billy fumbled not really knowing what to say.

Steve seemed to understand him and relaxed, he sighed and pressed himself to the closest wall. With a thunk, he leaned his head back and Billy chuckled at the way Steve groaned.

“How are you even still alive?” Billy whispered laying back down on the ground.

“You have no idea how valid that question really is.” Steve said with a humorless laugh.

“You did really good today Harrington, so don't let it get to you so much.”

“I wasn't even thinking about today, God I can't even imagine how bad those nightmares are gonna be.” Steve groaned.

“You've been through something worse than zombies?” Billy asked, jokingly.

“Well maybe not worse, but..” He shrugged.

Sitting up Billy shook his head. “Yeah, I’m gonna wanna hear this.” Billy went over to sit beside Steve who had only laughed at the comment.

“I can't really talk about it.”

“Why not? It some big secret thing only you know about?”

“No, and yes. It’s just… It’s not mine to tell, and I signed some waivers so I’ll go to like Guantanamo Bay or something if I tell.”

“What the hell did you do?” Billy laughed.

“I stuck my nose where it didn't belong. As usual.”

“When’d it happen?” Billy asked, wondering if it was the same thing Max had been scared of.

“Well, first time was the Halloween before last. More recently was the nig-” 

“The night I kicked your ass?”

Steve laughed and made eye contact with Billy. “Yeah. The night you kicked my ass.”

“Max had nightmares too.” Billy remembered her waking up screaming, for almost a week solid, he remembered the beatings most, -of course, Neil had blamed Billy and made it his duty to keep Max quiet- but even through the pain, he could remember how scared she was.

“She did?” 

“Yeah, just thought it was from seein me rough you up so bad... But I guess I gave myself too much credit.”

“Yeah, that was fucked and all but, you got nothing on the shit we had to deal with that night.”

“I could always beat it out of you.”

“Yeah right, I don't break easily.”

Billy looked at him with a disbelieving look on his face and laughed. “You weigh like ninety pounds, I bet I could break you in five minutes flat.”

“Shut up asshole.” Steve knocked his shoulder into Billy’s and shook his head.

“Come on, I doubt the government is coming to bust down our door for your loud mouth any time soon.” Billy pried.

“No, sorry man. I can't, it's not for me to tell you.”

“Okay, how about, just tell me about the big bad scarier than me guy?” 

“Well, it wasn't actually a guy. Well it could have been a guy, but I don't think it had a gender or anything, it was like a frog or lizard, you know, just skin and no junk.”

“Frogs and Lizards have genders…” Billy looked at Steve with a mixture of confusion and disbelief that he was actually that stupid.

“Wait really? But wher-”

“They have a cloaca, didn't you dissect a frog in biology?”

Steve laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. “No, I sorta put my frog in the teacher’s desk… She fell over in her chair. It was hilarious.”

“God, you really are lucky you're so pretty.” Billy shook his head.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Steve said flatly.

“Anyway, what was it? This lizard thing?”

“Uh, well. We call it a Demogorgon. It's from some other dimension or something.”

Turning in surprise Billy blinked at Steve blankly for a few seconds in the dark. “What?”

“Yeah, it came from some other place and ate a couple of folks from town. Well the first one did, I don't think the dogs killed anyone. Well, they did take down all those soldiers. Oh and the scientist from hawkings labs. I guess they did kill a lot of people.” 

“Dogs?” He really wanted to ask about the soldiers too but let it pass.

“Yeah, they were what Max saw. I’m just glad she never had to see the full-grown one, it was like seven feet tall.”

It was a lot to take in and Billy’s head was swimming trying to understand what the hell Steve was talking about. “Seven feet tall? What the fuck? Are you sure it wasn't that guy we saw today's brother?”

“Yeah, I fought it, a few dogs too. It was NOT human.”

“How are you still alive?!” Billy almost yelled, and Steve hushed him covering his mouth with one hand, laughing.

“Shh! People are trying to sleep!”

They both laughed, Billy grabbed Steve’s wrist pulling it away from his mouth and dropping it down in his lap. It took a few seconds for the laughter to die down, they stared into each other's eyes, letting the silence cover them like a thick warm blanket.

“I’m-” Billy started when he heard a shuffling sound coming from the girl’s room. “Max?”

Pulling away Steve got to his feet, Billy watched as he took a step toward the door when Carol lurched out and grabbed his shoulder. Billy was up on his feet as Steve stumbled back trying to shove Carol away from him as she snapped at his throat.

“Shit!” Billy cursed, Steve slammed into him pinning him against the wall.

The lights came on and Billy used his foot to try and kick Carol away but she was stronger than she should have been and Billy had to put his hands up around Steve and try to keep her from sinking her teeth into them.

“Get her off me! Get her off!” Steve screamed, turning his face to the side as she reached out for him, her fingers dragging across his cheek.

Groaned from the pressure of them both crushing him against the wall Billy hooked one arm around Steve’s stomach and used the other to help try and heave Carol away. It gave them a little more room, but Carol was still snapping, grabbing at Steve’s clothes and face. Something sharp and bloody burst through her eye, Carol went rigid and almost black blood streamed out of her eye as Hopper pulled the knife from the back of her skull. With a good hard shove they pushed Carols’ body away from them, she landed on the ground with a heavy thud, Steve sighed and sank back into Billy laying his head back against Billy’s shoulder. 

“What the hell happened?” Hopper yelled and that made Billy’s brain snap to the fact that Carol had been with Max.

“Max!” Billy pushed Steve away and started to the room, but she was already standing in the doorway watching him with wide eyes. 

“Christ!” Billy huffed walking over to her and yanking her into a soft hug.

“What happened?” Hopper asked again.

“I-I don't know, Billy and I were talking and I heard a noise. I was going to check when Carol attacked me.” Steve looked down at her and his face dropped.

Following his gaze Billy's brow pulled together, Carol’s arm looked bad, black veins trailed from her scratches all the way up her shoulder, into her neck and face, her nails had peeled back and she looked grey. Panic rose in Billy’s chest as he let Max go and rushed to Steve, yanking the Zeppelin shirt off Billy checked Steve.

Fumbling, Steve opened his mouth to protest or maybe ask what the hell Billy was doing but he shushed him, turning him to check his neck, down his back and lastly his chest. Looking Steve over again Billy noticed the blood on his face, panicked he tried to clean the blood with his hand, but it wouldn't clear away so he balled up the bottom of his own shirt and spit, using it to clean away the black gooey blood from Steve’s face. The force Billy used left Steve’s cheek red and rough, but it was untouched otherwise and Billy almost hugged Steve in relief...

“Fuck,” Billy sighed feeling the fear subside. “It's the scratches… Tommy scratched her.”

Pulling away from Steve Billy turned to face the crowd, they stared at him like he was a mad man, confused and hesitant. 

“It's common sense. Bites turn people, we’ve all seen that, but she wasn't bit. Hopper checked, we all saw she was clean.” Billy kneeled down and pointed to the wounds on Carol’s arms. “The sickness came from her scratches. Just look at her.”

“H-he’s right. When we saw Dustin’s mom she had black veins too. Karen was starting to get them too.” Steve turned to look at Nancy who cringed at the name.

“They came from her wound. Whatever's happening it's coming from an infection.” Toothless chimed in. 

“Infection?” Joyce turned to look at Will.

“I-I haven't seen this before. It's not like what happened to me.”

Billy frowned and looked up at Steve, who was still shirtless, feeling suddenly embarrassed for spazzing out so bad Billy tossed the shirt back to Harrington.

“Yeah, but Will was infected with the mind, what if this is an infection of the body?” Little Wheeler spoke up. “The black veins, that was on Will when he would get too angry or when the mind flyer was trying to take over.”

“Mind flayer?” Billy asked, looking up at Steve again, confused.

“Yeah, they were on him when we got it out of him, all over his whole body.” Jonathan chipped in.

“So what? This is that thing trying to take people’s bodies? That doesn't make any sense, why would it want to destroy everything?” Joyce asked, shaking her head. “No, no we're missing something.”

“We need to go to the lab.” El spoke up stepping into the living room.

“No, no, we aren't going back there.” Wheeler boy.

“What's in the lab?” Billy asked standing up and looking around waiting for someone to fill him in on what he obviously missed.

“It's-”

“No! I don't even know this kid, it's none of his damn business.” Hopper interrupted Max.

“Hey, I’m smarter than most of you so how about you fill me in and let me help figure this bullshit out?” Billy stepped up to Hopper as he spoke.

“Who the hell-”

“Hopper stop, now isn't the time for this. We could use the help.” Joyce said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“No one says a goddamn word to this punk, or you and him can go find somewhere else to sleep.” Hopper growled and turned away from them.

“Yo-” Billy started after Hopper but Steve stood in front of him and put a hand on his chest.

“Don’t.” Steve shook his head and gave him a soft smile. “He’s just trying to protect someone he loves.”

“Yeah? Well, I have people to protect too.”

“Then trust me, I-”

“Trust you? Trust you!?” Billy laughed, Steve winced at the sound but Billy didn't care.

“Billy-” Steve grabbed his arm and started towing him outside.

Once the door was closed behind them Billy yanked his arm free, crossing his arms over his chest and walked over to his car, Steve followed after him.

“How can I trust you if you won't tel-”

“The lab is where the Demogorgon came from, and the dogs. They were messing around with some serious shit and things got out.” Steve sighed. “But you gotta understand that more than just those monsters came out of there and Hoppers trying to protect things that aren’t a part of this.”

“What do you mean? I don't understand.” Billy felt desperate.

“I know, it’s hard to say.” Steve scrubbed his face and placed in front of the car. “I will tell you everything you need to know, but there are things that I can't tell you and I need you to trust me when I say you don't need to know them.”

Clenching his jaw Billy needed time to think, he needed to process what the hell was going on. How did he get here? How did he end up in the middle of the fucking woods with Steve Harrington and his group of brats? Prying the Camaro's door open Billy dug through the glove box pulling out a single cigarette. 

“I-I don't know! I can't just follow you blindly. I’m all Max has, I can't just-”

“I won't let you do anything stupid, I wouldn't let you get in over your head.”

“You do stupid things all the time!” Billy yelled, turning to face Steve. “You held someone that was infected in your arms! You ran off into the streets full of zombies because you heard screaming!” Billy stepped chest to chest to Harrington. “You're- you're a fucking moron! I can't even believe just how fucking stupid you are Steve, how can I trust you to keep me safe when you can't even keep yourself safe?!” Billy was frustrated, shoving his finger into Steve’s chest as he spoke.

“I know, I know I'm stupid and I know I’m reckless with myself, but I’m not reckless with other people. I know how to keep people safe!”

Billy gasped feeling damn near hysterical, he dropped his hands and shook his head. “You need to take care of yourself, Harrington, what the hell would I-” Billy took a sharp breath. “Would toothless do if you died?” 

They held each other's gaze and Steve’s face softened. “I’m.-” Steve swallowed hard. “I'm not gonna die on you guys.”

“You don't know that!” It was almost a cry. “You think you're invincible, but dammit Steve…” Billy took a step back and shook his head. 

“But what?” Steve asked angry.

Letting out a huff Billy turned away and put his smoke between his lips.

“But what?!” Steve shoved Billy, making him drop his cigarette. 

Clenching his fists Billy did his best to ignore Steve, instead of engaging Billy started walking down the driveway toward the first rays of light that peaked through the clouds. Billy didn't make it far when he heard footsteps coming after him, fast and angry, turning just in time Billy put his hands up and caught Steve before he could push him.

“But what?! I’m too stupid to understand danger?” He hissed trying to jerk free of Billy’s grip. “Or I’m too dumb to know when to retreat?!” 

Steve’s hands pulled free and Billy struggled trying to catch them again as Harrington punched him in the shoulders like some chick angry at her boyfriend.

“I took on a pack of fucking Demogorgon dogs! I know when to run, I know when to fight!” Steve growled adding more and more force to his hits as he seethed with anger. “I’ve lived through two fucking years of this bullshit while you treated me like shit!”

“Stop, Stop,” Billy kept trying to grab Steve’s wrists while he yelled about all the shit he did, but Harrington kept yanking free. “Steve, stop. Stop! Steve!”

“While everyone else slept right through it, I kept those kids alive beat half to hell, me! By myself, I don't need you!” Steve looked like he would start crying at any moment and Billy could feel the hard swell of emotion hit him while he watched Steve yell.“I don’t fucking need you, I’m stronger than you could ever fucking imange!” 

The anger in Steve’s face bloomed into pure fury and he had to duck under Steve’s arm as he swung on Billy. Shaking his head Billy scoffed, he could feel the anger starting to rise and tried his best to shove it down. Harrington was having some sort of mental breakdown and Billy couldn't lose it, but then Steve nailed him right in the mouth and Billy stumbled back.

“What the fuck Harrington?!” Billy hissed spitting blood on the ground.

Something flashed over Steve’s face and he started for the treeline, Billy closed his eyes willing himself to let Steve go; but he couldn't. Growling Billy ran after Steve and caught him in a bear hug, keeping his arms pinned down.

“What's your damage, Harrington?” 

Thrashing Steve tried to break free and Billy dropped them down to their knees. 

“Get off of me!” Steve swung his head back trying to hit Billy.

“Will you stop acting like a fucking bitch” Billy growled struggling to keep Steve still.

“Fuck you!” 

“I’m looking forward to it princess, now stop fighting me!” Billy spoke in Steve’s ear.

Somehow that made Steve fight harder against him. 

“You can't fix this by punching your way through, trust me, Harrington, I've been doing it years and I’m still just as fucked up as I was when my-” Billy stopped, his breath cough and he couldn't make the words come out. “As I’ve always been.”

It took a minute but Steve settled in Billy’s arms, but the stillness only lasted a moment before Steve's body started to shake with sobs. Letting out a soft sigh Billy put his chin on Harrington’s shoulder and hugged him tighter.

“It’s alright, it’s alright.”

“You're right.” Steve whispered.

“I’m right about a lot of things.”

“I’m stupid. I thought I could help Tommy and Carol, or bring Dustin’s mom back.” Steve laid his head back looking up. “I thought I could save Karen, but I couldn’t. I can't.” 

“You saved me, more than once, and Holly. That's not nothing.” Billy tried, but his people skills were rusty; he hadn't tried to comfort someone since his mom.

“I killed Tommy… Carol was right, I killed him.”

“He was infec-” Billy started but Steve cut him off.

“Before that.” Steve’s voice was barely a whisper. 

Seconds passed, then minutes, and Billy wondered if he was supposed to say something.

“Saw Erica, she’s Lucas’ kid sister and I was trying to get to the other side of the cafeteria to grab her…” Steve took a shaky breath. “I wasn't paying attention, and I got grabbed, Tommy pulled me behind him and- and the guy just latched on.” 

Again the silence stretched, Billy took a deep breath to calm himself. “I would have left Holly to die. If you hadn't run off so fast I would have picked your ass up and thrown you in the car.” Billy felt Steve tense at his words and swallowed hard. “People die, and yeah. Sometimes it's because of a decision you made, but that doesn't make it your fault.”

“So just stupid then, not a murderer?” Steve chuckled dryly.

“Hell of an improvement if you ask me.” 

“I’m done.” Steve straightened up and tapped Billy’s wrist.

“Alright princess, but if you hit me again I'm going to strangle you.” Billy laughed as he slowly loosened his grip.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve muttered as he got to his feet and turned to lend Billy a hand up.

They stood chest to chest after Billy took the hand up and for a moment Billy couldn't tell if Steve was going to let go or not. Once he had Billy wasn't sure he wanted him to, the thought made his chest tight and his stomach churn. So Billy did what he always did, he turned to look up at the changing sky and pushed the feelings down. 

“You think we should have helped clean up the body before we fucked off?” Billy asked with a teasing smile. 

“Billy” Steve half sighed half laughed.

“What, too soon?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked toward the house. “Hey, are you gonna make a new bat?”

“What? Where would I get the nails?”

“Hopper seems handy, maybe he has some around.”

“Okay, do you have a spare bat laying around?”

“That's fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!   
> I'm like Tinkerbell, but I live off of kudos, comments, and feedback(good or bad)!  
> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the role reversal, I tried to keep them in order but... oops?


	4. Preview!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I'm so sorry to say that there is no new chapter today, unfortunately, I had a few surprises today and wasn't able to get the chapter done! 
> 
> So! Instead, I thought I'd give a little preview of some of the light times in the coming chapter. I hope that this small but cute little scene makes up for no update today.

The morning stretched on as Steve and Jonathan headed outside, Billy was waist-deep in a body-sized hole, sweat covering his body and dirt turning to mud on his skin; while Hopper stood over him, arms crossed over his chest.

“Come on kid sometime today.”

“You could help! It would go a lot faster if you actually did anything other than running your goddamn mouth.” Billy huffed slinging a shovel full of dirt toward Hopper.

“Hey, I'm supervising! Besides you brought her here.”

“Oh excuse me for trying to save someone’s life. I’ll be sure to let the next person know that you don't take in strays.”

“You be sure to do that, I ain't got no more room for more people.”

“Christ, can you just go inside already, leave me to dig in peace.”

“No, you’ll mess it up.”

“It's a hole! What's there to mess up?!” Billy yelled looking over at Hopper as he stomped the shovel into the ground.

“What the hell are you two lookin at?” Hopper asked, raising his eyebrows at them.

Steve and Jonathan looked at each other then back at Hopper and shook their heads.

“Well don’t just stand there pretty boy, come get your ass in this hole and help me.” Billy huffed. “Someone should. I didn't even like Carol, now I gotta-”

“What's that kid? I can't hear you when you talk under your breath like that.” Hopper bellowed.

“Harrington, will you get over here!” Billy looked over at him desperately. “I’m going to have to dig two holes if this old man doesn't get off my damn back.”

Steve laughed as he jogged the rest of the way over to Hargrove, the hole was only big enough for two so Jonathan ended up going back inside, but Hopper stayed and Steve would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way he gave Billy grief. They bickered and Steve had to hold Billy back when Hopper told them they had dug the hole too far down, but they seemed to like each other, and Steve couldn't help but smile at the way they bantered. 

“Alright, you guys did a pretty good job.” Hopper said as he bent down and grabbed the hose.

“Wait, what are you do-” Billy had managed to get out before Hopper turned the water on and started spraying him down.

Laughing Steve turned to run, but Billy wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him up, turning to use Steve as a human shield. Putting his hands up Steve tried to keep the water from hitting him in the face.

“C’on Billy don't be a wuss, put Harrington down its just water!”

“Put the hose down and no one gets hurt, old man!” Billy yelled back, and Steve was surprised to hear no anger in his voice.

“Yeah, okay, let me think about it for a minute.” 

“Hopper, you're drowning me!” Steve laughed turning his face away.

“Tell your mean little friend to stop hiding or I’m not letting him back in the house.”

He had opened his mouth to talk when Billy started running toward Hopper with Steve still in his arms. They had made it halfway when Hopper dodged and started spraying Billy again.

“Quit movin, you're almost all cleaned off.” Hop laughed.

“You quit moving!” Billy yelled back turning toward Hopper again.

Steve almost fell over when Billy shoved him toward Hopper who dodged away, he watched in awe as Billy sprinted toward Hop and grabbed the end of the hose.

"Don't be afraid Old man, it's just water!" Billy laughed a little too manically as he twisted the hose around to spray Hopper.

"You're sleeping outside tonight!"

"Worth it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry for not giving an update today. I hope you guys enjoyed the water fight!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm sorry the update is so late in the day, I'm going to be posting once every two days from now on. Some stuff has come up and I can't put out as much as regularly anymore.   
> T-T I'm sorry friends.  
> Blood and Gore

By the time they had come back inside Hopper had already wrapped up Carol’s body and taken her outback, Joyce and Jonathan were trying to scrub out the black blood stain and Nancy was cleaning up a pile of vomit from El’s room.

“Where the hell did you two go? We needed help with this mess.” Nancy asked snapping off her gloves and closing the distance between them.

“I-I'm sorry Nanc, we wer-”

“I don't want to hear your excuse, I want you to help us. Billy go help Hopper with the body, Steve come help me clean up Carol’s puke.”

Looking over Steve could tell her words had rubbed Billy the wrong way. “I’ll meet you outside in a second.” Steve spoke over the beginning of whatever insult Billy had been trying to say.

“Fine…” Billy looked down at Steve before glancing back at Nancy. “Don't take too long, I hate digging holes.”

Rolling her eyes Nancy turned away and stomped back toward the smaller bedroom, Steve sighed and went after her wishing she had sent him outside too. The puke was cold and smelled like something rotten, Steve grimmanced as Nancy offered him a spare set of gloves.

“Here, you wouldn't want your hands to smell like that all night.” She laughed lightly.

“God what was she eating? It's burning my eyes.” Steve half laughed and half groaned.

“She was turning into a zombie Steve, cut her some slack.” She spoke lightly with a chuckle.

Steve looked up at her and smiled, he had forgotten how much he liked being around Nancy, she was nice and soft, her smile was sweeter than anything he’d ever had. It had been too long since he’d spent time with her, looking back down Steve guessed clean up duty wasn't so bad after all.

“I wanted to thank you. For bringing Holly back, for trying to save my mom.” Nancy bit her lower lip and looked down when Steve met her gaze. “I know I wasn't a very good girlfriend to you, and I want to say I'm sorry. You are an ama- you were an amazing boyfriend and I was lucky to have you as my first.”

“You did that, you made me a good boyfriend and a good person.” Steve used his wrist to tilt her chin back up. “I’m thankful for you, no matter what happened in the end. So don't worry about it.”

Steve looked out the door at Joyce and Jonathan and smiled. “Besided, I kinda like Jonathan… so” He shrugged. “You could have done worse.”

“Yeah, like you did.” Nancy laughed before tuning back to scrubbing the floor.

Frowning Steve tried to think about who she was talking about. “What?” He laughed nervously starting to scrub with her. 

“Nothing, it was just a joke.” She shook her head.

“No, what did you mean?” Steve asked with a smile, amused with the idea of her being jealous. 

“I mean, you and Billy really are joined at the hip lately.” Nancy smirked up at him. “But I’m just kidding, maybe if he were a girl.”

“Billy? You think I like Billy?” Steve asked, losing a little of his smile.

“Well-” She looked up at him with the words caught in her mouth. “Well, I mean he seems to like you.” Steve laughed at her words and she pouted. “He’s been chasing after you since he came to town, always trying to get a rise out of you and teasing you-”

“He kicked my ass, you think he was just pulling on my pigtails? Cause if that was flirting I’d hate to see what he’s like in be-”

“Gross! Steve!” Nancy giggled high and sweetly. “No! I just think it's more complicated than it seems.”

Shaking his head Steve tried not to think too hard on what had just happened outside, or the look in Billy’s eyes when Steve had flipped him over before the world went to shit. Swallowing hard Steve pushed the thoughts out of his head and focused on scrubbing the carpet clean.

The morning stretched on as Steve and Joanthan headed outside, Billy was waist deep in a body sized hole, sweat covering his body and dirt turning to mud on his skin; while Hopper stood over him, arms crossed over his chest.

“Come on kid sometime today.”

“You could help! It would go a lot faster if you actually did anything other than running your goddamn mouth.” Billy huffed slinging a shovel full of dirt toward Hopper.

“Hey, I'm supervising! Besides you brought her here.”

“Oh excuse me for trying to save someone’s life. I’ll be sure to let the next person know that you don't take in strays.”

“You be sure to do that, I ain't got no more room for more people.”

“Christ, can you just go inside already, leave me to dig in peace.”

“No, you’ll mess it up.”

“It's a hole! What's there to mess up?!” Billy yelled looking over at Hopper as he stomped the shovel into the ground.

“What the hell are you two lookin at?” Hopper asked, raising his eyebrows at them.

Steve and Jonathan looked at each other then back at Hopper and shook their heads.

“Well don’t just stand there pretty boy, come get your ass in this hole and help me.” Billy huffed. “Someone should. I didn't even like Carol, now I gotta-”

“What's that kid? I can't hear you when you talk under your breath like that.” Hopper bellowed.

“Harrington, will you get over here!” Billy looked over at him desperately. “I’m going to have to dig two holes, if this old man doesnt get off my damn back.”

Steve laughed as he jogged the rest of the way over to Hargrove, the hole was only big enough for two so Jonathan ended up going back inside; but Hopper stayed and Steve would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way he gave Billy greif. They bickered and Steve had to hold Billy back when Hopper told them they had dug the hole too far down, but they seemed to like each other and Steve couldn't help but smile at the way they bantered. 

“Alright, you guys did a pretty good job.” Hopper said as he bent down and grabbed the hose.

“Wait, what are you do-” Billy had managed to get out before Hopper turned the water on and started spraying him down.

Laughing Steve turned to run when Billy wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him up, turning to use Steve as a human shield. Putting his hands up Steve tried to keep the water from hitting him in the face.

“C’on Billy don't be a wuss, put Harrington down and stop hiding!”

“Put the hose down and no one gets hurt, old man!” Billy yelled back, and Steve was surprised to hear no anger in his voice.

“Yeah, okay, let me think about it for a minute.” 

“Hopper, you're drowning me!” Steve laughed turning his face away.

“Tell your mean little friend to stop hiding or I’m not letting him back in the house.”

He had opened his mouth to talk when Billy started running toward Hopper with Steve still in his arms. They had made it halfway when Hopper dodged and started spraying Billy again.

“Quit movin, you're almost all cleaned off.” Hop laughed.

“You quit moving!” Billy yelled back turning toward Hopper again.  
Steve almost fell over when Billy shoved him toward Hopper who dodged away, he watched in awe as Billy sprinted toward Hop and grabbed the end of the hose.  
"Don't be afraid Old man, it's just water!" Billy laughed a little too manically as he twisted the hose around to spray Hopper.  
"You're sleeping outside tonight!"  
”It's” Billy spoke through gritted teeth as he yanked the hose free from Hopper’s hands. “Worth it!" Billy smiled too wide as he sprayed the sheriff.  
Steve laughed, slicking his hair back and out of his face, but the noise had gotten Billy’s attention and Steve realized too late that he should have been running too.

By the time they got inside Steve just wanted to sleep, he was cold, wet and his whole body ached from the day. Hopper gave them their old clothes that someone had washed when they went to get Dustin’s mom, Steve just about melted into the warm dry clothes. Max, and Dustin had saved them the couch, flopping down Steve was out before Billy finished changing. 

The couch shifted and Steve let himself roll with it, he settled into the warmth and drifted into a surreal dream. It was so normal, so calm when it first started that Steve didn't question the fact that the basketballs were pumpkins, or the fact that the gym was silent. It was just like any other day, the whole team was running suicides while the coach stood by the sideline blowing his whistle, only it wasn't the coach and there was no whistle; it was Hopper and he had his shotgun aimed down at them. 

Looking around Steve noticed that his team mate had changed and suddenly the bleachers were full of a silently cheering crowd, but they were all grey, no other color was visible. Then Ethan was by his side, his smile twisted and turned, Tommy came up beside him and he was covered in blood. The whole team was covered in blood, it turned from bright blinding red to a deep rich brown, then pitch black and Steve tried to scream when he felt hands on his shoulders; but it was Billy pulling him out of line to stand next to Hopper.

“Don’t worry Steve, you're too pretty to die.” Billy smiled.

Steve startled awake, he had to blink through the confusion to understand where he was. Suddenly someone shifted next to him and threw their arm over Steve’s body lazily. Looking over it was Dustin, Steve sighed, Billy was slumped over on Steve’s other side resting his head on Max’s head who was asleep half way on Billy’s chest and shoulder. Laying back Steve closed his eyes again, he could still see the dream so clearly, hear Billy’s words repeating through his mind.

“Steve…”

The sound of Billy’s voice made Steve open his eyes, he looked over but Billy was still asleep, Steve frowned wondering if he was hearing things.

“Steve.”

Anxiety or surprise -or something more like butterflies- rose in Steve’s chest, his brows knitted together as he watched Billy’s sleeping face. There were no signs of fear, or discomfort, no worry lines, so Steve hesitated, should he wake him? Swallowing hard Steve noticed how long and thick Billy’s fluttering lashes were as his eyes moved under closed lids, noticed the little sprinkle of freckles on Billy’s nose and cheeks, letting his eyes trail a little further down Steve noticed the curve of Billy’s lips, how soft they looked, how they had started to part in his sleep. Steve felt the slow thud of his heart, and wondered idly about the small pink scar shooting through Billy’s bottom lip.

“Steve?” The sudden sound rang out causing Steve to startle.

“Steve, can I talk to you for a second?”

Nancy asked nervously, she held her arm shyly and gave him the fluttering eyes that meant she wanted something she didn't think he’d want to give it; she had used that look many times during their relationship. Trying to hide the flush on his face Steve nodded and carefully got up from the couch, Billy, Max, Steve and Dustin had all fallen asleep sitting up sometime during the late morning. Looking over at the clock Steve groaned, it wasn't even four yet, what could Nancy possibly want from him with only a few hours of sleep.

“Whats up?” Steve asked as they snaked out the front door, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

Nancy walked down the steps, Jonathan looked up from beside Hopper’s Blazer. Crap, not good.

“I know that you’ve already done so much, but…” Nancy stopped beside Jonathan who opened his arms for her, she leaned against his side and looked back up at Steve. “I need something from my house.”

“Wha-” Steve shook his head and shrugged. “What do you need?”

“Hollys a diabetic.”

Steve squinted and looked off the th side trying to remember what that meant exactly, he remembered Karen always carrying around extra food and making sure Holly didn't eat too much candy, but his brain was failing to connect the dots.

“She needs insulin.” Nancy told him and Steve nodded pretending it made sense.

“So you need me to go get it?” Steve answered confused.

“I was hoping you could come with us to get it.” 

“No. I’ll go with Jonathan, it's too dangerous for a gir-.”

“That's awfully sexest of you Harrington.” Billy called from behind him.

Turning Steve looked at Billy as he came down the steps. “Billy what-”

“If the priss wants to come I don't see why you should have a problem with it, seeing as SHE'S the one asking you to go out and risk your neck for her sister.” Billy tried to walk past him toward Nancy but Steve grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Again.”

“I asked Steve, this is none of your business.” Nancy took a step forward giving him a look that could kill a lesser man.

“I don't see why the hell you’d need him at all, I mean-” He looked her up and down. “You know how to shoot a gun and I’ve seen Jonathan in action, he’s more than capable.” 

Steve tried to pull Billy away but he just dragged him forward instead, unwilling to step down from Nancy who had that challenging look in her eye and her jaw clenched. 

“In less you just want Steve to tag along because you know he’s stupid enough to safrafice himself for you if things get messy.” Billy looked down at her as he spoke through gritted teeth.

Nancy slapped him hard across the face, Jonathan grabbed her and pulled her back before she could do it again.

“How dare you! You could have killed him last year and now suddenly you get to walk in and pretend you care about him?! You don't even know him!” Nancy yelled pointing her finger at him as she struggled behind Jonathan who was trying to soothe her.

“Billy, what are you doing?” Steve hissed, shoving Billy back as he checked his face for a mark.

“You can't be serious. You can’t be thinking of going with them.” Billy scoffed, letting Steve push him back.

“Hargrove, I promised Karen that I’d-”

“Karen shouldn't have been stupid enough to get bit, shes dead and she can't do shit for her kids because of it.” Billy spoke in a hushed voice as he pulled away. “Don’t be as stupid as she was.”

“Holly needs it.” Steve whispered harshly, angry at what Billy had said. “I can help, so I’m going.”

Angry, Billy closed his eyes, turned his head to the side and sucked on his teeth, Steve watched, feeling like he’d just spit in Hargrove’s face.

“Don’t die for them.” Billy said before turning and heading back to the house.

“Come with us.” It slipped out so fast Steve didn't have the chance to even think about it.

“NO! He’s not coming with us.” Nancy hissed stroming over to Steve and jerking him toward her.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder Steve waited for an answer, Billy had stopped and Steve wondered if he was selfish for asking him to come. A smile played across Steve’s lips as Billy clenched his fists, dropped his head on his shoulder and he looked up at the sky, clearly thinking on it.

“I’m driving.” Billy grumbled after a few seconds, he stomped toward them, snatching the keys from Jonathan as he went past.

“You keep your dog on a leach.” Nancy spoke in that soft but firm voice that meant she was mad.

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve said flatly as he followed after Billy with a smile slipping slowing onto his face.

Not even five minutes in Steve realized what a huge mistake it was to ask Billy to join them. Somehow over the course of one day Steve had forgotten just how petty and all around fucked up Hargrove was. How did he manage to go from comforting Steve in the woods to.. 

“Why don't you just shut that prissy mouth of yours and sit pretty while the men figure out a plan.” 

In his defense Nancy had just spent the last four minutes nagging about anything and everything she could. Once upon a time Steve would have found it cute, he used to love the way she looked so riled up, her cheeks turning the faintest red, her eyes burning bright, her lips pressing into hard lines as she tried to look intimidating. 

“What the hell did you just say to me?!” Nancy asked lunging toward Billy, Steve and Jonathan both had to grab her to keep her from hitting him.

Now Steve wished she wouldn't have been so insistent on her own way, he wished that she would have stop stomping on Billy’s buttons. Steve had watched as all the patiences leached from Billy, Nancy’s voice alone seeming to agitate him to no end. 

“He’s driving Nancy!!” Jonathan had to yell to be heard over her.

“He’s a piece of shi-”

“Nancy!”

“No, let her go. I’m sure Holly will be just fine if we never come back, because her bitch of a big sister can't stop talking for twenty fucking minutes!” Billy yelled looking back on the last word.

Feeling conflicted, Steve opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it when Jonathan spoke up in a soft but stirn voice. “Billy, that's enough man.”

Nancy crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. Sitting back in his seat Steve looked over at Billy in a weird mix of awe, confusion and anger. On the one hand he had managed to make Nancy stop -and that was damn impressive-, but he had also called her a bitch and that didn't sit right with Steve; unwilling to start another fight in the car Steve let it go.

*

“I think we should turn around and go up the next street over, this looks like it could be trouble.” Billy idled the truck two blocks down from Nancy’s house, watching the street carefully -the way he used to look into allies at night in california before deciding whether to walk down them or not-.

Cars were scattered in the streets, with bodies lying everywhere, it looked claustrophobic and a hand full of zombies lingered around. Out of the corner of his eye Billy saw Steve nod in agreement, even Mr. runs into zombie filled streets after the sounds of screams could see the street didn't look safe. 

“We can handle them, it's only four or five.” Nancy interjected.

“It’s not safe, we can't fit the blazer thro-”

“We don't need the blazer! We can walk the rest of the way, or we can push the cars out of the way.”

“Oh, you want to walk two blocks with all half dead fucks, but you don't want to turn around and drive up behind your house?” Billy asked looking back at her with surprise and doubt on his face.

“I don't want to waste time backtrack when we're so close! What if the other streets are worse?” Nancy sounded desperate.

Throwing the truck in reverse Billy gave Nancy a sympathetic look before backing up. “We can't risk it, none of us are gonna be any good to your kid sister dead.” 

The next street over was blocked off by a pileup of cars, Nancy of course had something to say about it and Billy ground his teeth trying his best to ignore her. The alley way was big enough to fit the bronco and still have plenty of room to fight if they needed to, but it looked too clean, too devoid of all chaos, death and destruction. Billy paused.

“What are you waiting for Billy? It's clear, let's go.” Nancy spoke only a little annoyed.

“It looks wrong.”

“What-” Nancy started, but stopped when Jonathan leaned up into the front to get a better look.

Looking out the windshield Billy tried to see anything strange in the houses or backyards, but aside from the lack of gore, nothing seemed out of place. They all exchanged a look, Nancy turned away first and Billy felt sorry for her, he felt the tears streaming down her face as if they were his own. The sense of defeat washing over them all. 

“What about the pharmacy?” Steve asked looking right at Billy, surprising him.

“Well-” Billy looked back at the pair in the back. “It might be looted, but chances are they’d still have some.”

“Ashley's dad keeps a spare key out back, it's under a loose brick on the window by the door.” Nancy said with a little too much vigour. “S-she’s used it for me a few times.” Nancy looked down seemingly embarrassed.

Frowning at the way Nancy reacted Billy chose to ignore it, instead he turned the truck around and headed toward the pharmacy. Billy never thought he’d love a car more than his own, but after easily going over curbs to avoid the undead Billy was forced to admit that his beloved camaro was not a fit zombie apocalypse car. Something caught Steve’s eye making him jerk back looking back behind them, Billy’s eyes tried to follow his but whatever Steve saw was long gone.

“What's wrong pretty boy?” Billy asked turning down the road that led to the bulk of the businesses in town.

“Oh, uh-” Steve turned back and sat in his seat. “N-nothing, it was probably just my imagination.”

Looking in the rearview mirror Billy wondered what could have spooked Steve so badly, but let it go when he had to menuivor through a small herd of zombie’s munching away on some not long dead people. As they passed Billy did his best not to look, not to see the spill of guts and brain and meat. A flicker of movement made Billy’s stomach turn, he had to swallow hard, a young boy’s arm twitched as three undead ripped into his stomach and splintered his ribs. 

“When we get there, I’ll try to pull as close to the back as I can.” Billy spoke trying to forget. “Jonathan, go with Nancy and get whatever you can, try to grab amoxicillin, azithromycin, clavulanate, clindamycin,any antibiotics or antivirals and maybe some pain medications just in case.”

“What are you two going to do?” Nancy said, more worried than anything else. 

“Harrington and I’ll watch the blazer, keep it from getting swarmed. We can't afford to lose the truck.”

“Jonathan and I should stay. You go with Nancy and grab whatever we need.” 

“Wh-” Billy started.

“You know what medicine we need and I can tell from Jonanthan’s face that he has no idea what half of those things are.”

“He’s right.” Jonathan nodded, turning to look at Nancy who gave him a worried look.

The couple whispered in the back the rest of the way, and Billy tried really hard not to keep stealing glances at Steve who was staring out the window. Anxiety started churning in his stomach, Billy hadn't let Steve out of his sight since the cafeteria and suddenly the idea of it made him uncomfortable. What if something happened to him? What if he got bit or ended up like the boy back in the road? 

Jaw clenched so tightly it hurt Billy pulled into the ally behind the pharmacy, it was a fucking blood bath. Four bodies laid lifelessly alongside the wall, blood, and brain haloing around their head, two were in the middle of the path, missing limbs, one had a brick embedded in it's head while the other was beheaded, it's body trailing guts and black blood behind it. Five undead looked away from the high window they had been clawing at, they started stumbling forward and before Billy could say a single word Steve was already out of the car with an X tire iron in his hand. Jonathan followed after.

“Climb up, I’ll move the bodies, you pull up as close as you can. I don't want too much space between us and them- the-” Billy shut his eyes tightly for a moment. “The truck.”

Nancy ignored it thankfully and climbed up into the front seat, Billy opened the door, holding the wheel steady as she slid into place. 

“Make sure their dead first, don't be the stupid girl that falls down when the bad guy is chasing her.” Nancy said with a sly smile, Billy chuckled in response giving her a quick nod.

The bodies were very much dead, and Billy had never realized just how heavy a person was till the moment he tried to drag the dead girl to the side. Billy had just managed to get both bodies pushed off to the side by the time Steve and Jonathan had finished killing the zombies. Nancy pulled the Blazer up to about three feet from the door before hopping out. 

“I put it in park and pulled the break, so it shouldn't go anywhere.” Nancy spoke to them, but her eyes turned to Jonathan and her face dropped.

Billy turned to Steve who was looking around in the mess for something, he sighed and closed the distance between them.

“Steve.” Billy gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him around so they were face to face. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone. Just watch the car and stay here. I mean it Harrington, your ass better be here when I get back”

“You sound worried.” Steve smiled and Billy felt his face flush.

“N-No I-I just don't want to have to go hunt you down again.” Billy turned his face away but didn't let Steve’s wrist go.

“I promise.” Steve flashed a cocky smile and looked over at Nancy, Billy was thankful for it. “Better not keep her waiting, she gets crappy.” Those deep brown eyes were back on him and Billy could only nod, he let Steve’s wrist fall.

At first Billy swore they had just walked into a crappy old abandoned store back in california, the place was a wreck, shelfs knocked over and so much shit on the ground Billy had to kick stuff out from under him to take a step.

“What the hell happened in here?” Billy wondered mostly to himself.

“People.” Nancy whispered and for half a second Billy looked at her like she was a moron, but she turned and yanked him down with her. “There are people in the front of the store.” She hissed.

Taking a step forward Billy spotted a skinny girl with short brown hair and bright green eyes around their age, she was bent over a little girl trying to tie something to her leg, frowning Billy thought he recognized the girl from school.

“Robin?” Billy called out just barely above a whisper.

The girl startled up and turned toward them, her face covered in flecks of blood and dirt, her hair was sticking to her face and her eyes looked wild.

“Billy?” She called once she spotted him on the floor.

“Holy shit Buckley!” Billy laughed standing upright and walking toward her. “You're alive. I thought for sure you’d be dead within the first five minutes.”

“Oh, geez thanks asshole.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Who the hell is that, nerd?” The little girl asked and Billy looked down at her and really saw her for the first time. 

“Erica?” Nancy spoke up from behind Billy, she pushed past him to get a better look.

“Mike’s sister?” The girl answered looking at Nancy like she was a complete stranger. 

“You know this little devil?” Robin asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You ain’t exactly a blast to be with either.” Erica snapped.

“It's Nancy, and I've known her since- You know what we don't have time for this. Lets just grab what we came for and go.” Nancy shook her head turning back toward the pharmacy counter.

“Oh, we already raided back there.” Robin told Nancy looking back down at Erica.

“Is there still insulin?” Nancy asked desperately. 

“Oh, uh. I didn't see any, but I wasn't looking for it, so.” Robin shrugged.

Nancy hopped the counter and Billy took a step closer to Robin, he looked her up and down then looked over the little one. “You guys should come with us.”

“What? Do you have some place that's safe?” Robin asked, grabbing Billy’s forearm.

“Yeah, her brothers there now.” Billy said pointing down to Erica. “Are either of you bitten, or scratched?” 

“Wait scratched?” Erica said appalled. “What the hell are you talking about scratched? They can get you with a scratch?!” She just barley rose her voice/

“No, we’re fine. Erica just cut herself climbing through the window.” Robin answered.

“Yea, cause someone can't hold a little girl steady for more than two freaking seconds.”

“Excuse me for killing that shambling freak that tried to eat us!” Robin whispered harshly

“He wasn't even anywhere near you, you could have waited till I got through the window, nerd”

“Oh! That's rich, I wasn't the one who-”

Billy whistled loudly. “Alright!” he yelled to shut them up, Robin shook her head frantically and clamped her hand over his mouth. 

“Shhh! It’ll hear you!” Robin hissed.

Moving his head Billy shoved her hand away from his mouth. “What?”

“There's something out there, it's huge and if it hears you we’ll all be fucked. So just keep it dow-” Robin was cut off by screaming.

“Nancy!” Billy yelled turning and bolting toward where her scream came from. “Out back!” He yelled at Robin as he slid over the counter.

Using his shoulder Billy burst through the door leading to the back of the pharmacy, he stopped dead in his tracks as a huge grey monster loomed over Nancy who was scrambling away from it on the ground with one arm clenched tightly around a black bag. It turned and Billy’s jaw dropped, it's face had twisted into some sick warped pattern. It's eyes, nose, and mouth were spun in odd angles and several large splits led from the edge of it's face to the middle. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Billy screamed when the splits opened up like a flower bloom revealing hundreds of teeth lined the flaps.

Suddenly Nancy was yanking him back out the door, they raced toward the back alley entrance ignoring the sound of the monster shrieking behind them. Jonathan was already in the driver’s seat, backing the truck up, Robin and Erica were in the back seat, Steve was in the very back he slid and slammed into the side when Jonathan whipped the blazer around out of the alley.

Steve opened the hatch and held his hand out for them, Billy put his hand on Nancy’s back pushing her forward as he chanced a glance over his shoulder. The monster was trying to dip down under the door frame, the image sent a jolt of adrenaline through him, pushing him harder as he shoved Nancy up into the back and leaped in after her. Steve pulled his legs in and slammed the hatch shut.

“GO, GO, GO!” They all screamed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! This chapter was harder than I thought it would have been to write. mostly cause Billy and Steve kept wanting to make out and I'm trying for a slow burn. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I guess I'm a lair... Update today! But starting tomorrow I will update every other day.  
> This chapter has a little blood and gore and a lot of Erica's attitude lol

“What the fuck is that?! What the fuck is that!?” Billy yelled kicking his feet to push himself further away from the hatch and the chasing twisted fuck.

“That's the thing I was telling you about!” Robin yelled as she reached back and smacked Billy’s shoulder. “You’re always so fucking lould!”

“That's the demogorgon!!” Nancy, Steve and Jonathan all yelled over the screaming.

“What the hell is a demogorgon?” Erica asked, sounding too angry for someone so young. 

“Wait THAT'S the lizard thing you were talking about?! I thought it was dead!” Billy asked looking over at Steve who was scrambling through a red emergency box that Hopper had stashed away.

“Wha?” Billy muttered over the others who were still yelling about the monster. “What are you-” He stopped when Steve pulled out a flare gun triumphantly.

“Thank you Hopper!” Steve yelled kissing the gun before cracking it open and loading in a shell.

“Jonathan drive steady!” Steve yelled over the chaos, Billy lunged toward him catching Steve’s legs as he opened the back window. “Thanks” Steve laughed nervously.

Adrenaline was still pumping hard through Billy causing his hands to shake when he caught Steve who had almost fallen out the fucking window when Jonathan swerved around junk in the street. Crawling up Billy readjusted his hold on Steve, moving up to wrap his aching arms around Steve’s waist trying to help keep him steady as he took aim. 

Looking up at Steve Billy watched in awe, everything seemed to slow down in that moment. Steve licked sweat and dirt from his lips leaving them parted slightly as he cocked his head to the side ever so slightly to line the shot, both eyes open staring down the target with no fear, no hesitation, only calm determination; Steve had never looked quite so beautiful Billy thought to himself.

The gun fired, Steve’s face lit up bright red from the glow of the flare as it left the barrel, Billy looked back toward the monster. It screeched, putting it's arms up to protect it’s face as the flare hit it dead center in it's chest. The thing fell back and thrashed around on the ground letting out an ear piercing scream that had everyone in the Blazer covering their ears. 

The truck jerked, going over a curb as Jonathan tried to drive with one hand clamped tightly over his ear, Billy locked his legs in place keeping himself planted firmly as Steve jostled forward, hands dropping to hold the sides of the hatch to keep from falling out, Billy yanked Steve back into his body. 

They fell back, Billy landed flat on his back, with Steve laying on top of him still tightly wrapped in Billy’s arms; they stayed there longer than they should have, just trying to catch their breath. Billy was content in that moment, with Steve breathing steadily on top of him, chest to back, but Steve shifted and Billy let his hands drop away. 

Sitting up Billy looked over at Steve who was staring back at him intently, it felt like Steve had captured him, trapped him in those doe-like brown eyes. Swallowing hard Billy’s chest felt tight and his breath came out shallow, Nancy broke the gaze by moving to grab a spare police jacket. Finally able to look away from Steve’s eyes Billy glanced toward Nancy who was slipping the jacket on when his eyes caught sight of a bright red blood stain on Steve’s dirty grey shirt.

Panicked Billy pushed Steve against the side of the truck as he grabbed his shirt and showed Steve the stain. “You're bleeding?!”

Steve looked just as surprised and Billy ground his teeth as he lifted the shirt checking for cuts, Steve pulled the shirt up to his neck as he looked down trying to see his wound as well, but he was clean. Billy frowned, running his hand over the smooth, pale, freckle dotted skin, but there was nothing, not a single piece of broken skin. Steve pulled his shirt out and looked at the blood spot.

“I-it's you, it's your hand.” Steve sounded just as panicked as Billy felt.

Billy let Steve push him this time and they checked his hands, front and back, Billy felt his heart seize in his chest as it donned on him where the blood came from. Closing his fists Billy looked up at Steve and tried his best to flatten out his features, tried desperately to shove the rising emotions back.

“It's not mine. I put my hand in blood when I went into the pharmacy. I just- I forgot. We’re fine, it's fine.” Billy smiled at Steve who sighed and leaned back.

Clenching his jaw tightly Billy sat with his back against the seats where Robin and Eric were bickering with each other, he kept his eyes on his hand as tears threatened his eyes and his whole body throbbed. Unable to stop himself Billy looked up at Nancy who mirrored back his look of desolation. 

*

“Jonathan, where we going?” Steve asked after his eye caught another shadow, just like the one he saw when Billy had been driving.

“Back to Hopper’s, why?” Jonathan seemed to have noticed that Steve wasn't telling him something.

“When we had Will in your shed back in November, you said we couldn't let him know where we were because he could tell the others where we were right?” Steve crawled on his hands and knees to the back window and pulled it closed as he kept his eyes on what he now knew for certain was following them. 

“Um, yeah. Why- why does that- why are you asking?”

“We can't go back to Hoppers.” Steve sighed and he felt all eyes on him. “There's more than one… And the other one is following us.”

“Fuck.” 

“Oh, hell. One was hard enough to deal with now we got two??” Erica groaned.

“Wait, wait, How do you know about this stuff?” The girl with Erica asked looking back at Steve.

“Dustin’s house is close, we can go there and figure out what to do.” Steve said to Jonathan, ignoring the new girl.

“Okay,” Jonathan answered, turning the truck toward Dustin’s street. 

“Harrington, hello?” The girl spoke again, Steve looked at her confused.

“Oh, wow, okay you don't even know me do you?” She sounded offended and Steve tried really hard to place her. “I sit behind you in history class dingus!” 

“Oh! Yeah, um Maya, right?” Steve snapped his fingers and smiled at her.

“It’s Robin.” She said flatly. “Whatever, how do you know all this stuff?”

“Oh,” Steve looked over at Nancy who was having some sort of eye conversation with Billy. “Um, I’ve sorta fought them before…”

“You-” Robin looked at him surprised and tried to blink it away. “You fought zombies before?”

“Bullshit! They would eat you alive Steve, I’ve seen what happens to you when you fight and it ain't pretty.” Erica gave him a pointed look then crossed her arms over her chest.

“Hey, I-I’m-” Steve huffed, unable to come up with a good answer to the accusation. “The adults are talking.”

“Oh, hell no, not more of this crap.” 

Robin laughed and shook her head. “You should not have said that.”

“Steve, you suck, we all know it and let's face it, you get your ass kicked more than anyone I’ve ever met. I could kick your ass and I’m eleven. My brother my look up to you and think you're some kind of hero, but I’m not as dumb as he is and I can see you for the loser you are.”

“Ouch, what-” Steve looked up at Robin who was still laughing and shaking her head. “Can you just- just let me tell you guys about the demogorgon.”

“Fine, but go ahead and skip over the dramatics and hero bullshit, and tell us the actual important shit.” 

“What,” Steve looked at her like she’d grown a second head. “It's from another dimensi-”

“Yeah okay, I’m done listening to you.” Erica turned away from him.

“Wha?” Steve turned toward Robin who was having way too much fun watching Erica torment him.

“Guys, hey come look at this.” Jonathan called back to them.

They all looked and Steve noticed the too clean alley right away, the Streets on either side were piled with cars and bodies, blood and gore, but the alley was spotless, not a drop of blood, not a single footprint. It was like Nancy’s house, like someone had come and cleaned the path just for them. The hair on Steve’s arms stood on end and he felt goosebumps rise.

“No, No, we can't go down there. It's a trap.” Robin said climbing up into the front seat.

“What?” Jonathan asked looking over at her.

“Some fake soldiers were waiting for us at my house.” Erica answered. “They grabbed us as soon as we stepped inside.”

“Soldiers?” Billy asked from behind Steve, he hadn't moved from his spot beside Nancy, but he was looking over at them now.

“Yeah, they were asking us all sorts of questions about Lucas and some bald girl apparently they think she's important.”

“Jonathan, drive through.” Steve said looking back over his shoulder.

“What, why?”

“Jonathan just do it! Now!” Steve yelled as two Demogorgans stalked toward them.

Jonathan slammed on the gas and Billy had to catch Steve’s arm as he jerked back almost falling on his face, Steve smiled up at him. For a moment Steve lingered there, watching the flecks of green dance around in Billy’s eyes but then the sound of screaming pulled his attention away. It was almost human like someone was screaming under the sound of the demogorgon's screech, Steve looked back twisting his body around and putting a hand on Hargrove’s shoulder to keep balanced.

Jonathan’s voice ran out telling everyone to hold on, the truck pushed forward even harder if that was possible and Steve heard the car hit something before he saw a soldier roll off the back and hit the ground. The blazer clipped the curb when it flew from the alley into the street making Steve jerk, Billy’s grip was on his hips now keeping him upright as he watched a group of soldiers swarm the demogorgons.

“Where am I going now?” Jonathan asked, sounding a little frantic.

“My house is close, or back to Hopper’s now that we aren't being followed?” Steve answered, still watching the bright flicker of flames from the soldiers as they burned the demogorgons alive.

“No, no we can't go to anyone's house that signed a waiver. The soldiers are waiting for us, they could be at Steve’s house too.” Nancy answered.

“Wait, but shouldn't we be going to make sure everything’s okay at Hoppers? Wasn't he involved with the lab too? Won't they be heading there?” Billy asked with confusion and worry thick in his voice.

“No, no the cabin is off the grid. No one knows about it, it's his safe house for El.” Steve answered leaning back and Sitting next to Billy, who let his hands fall away from Steve’s sides.

“Then we should find someplace here to stay for the night. Just till we know we aren't leading anything back to him.” Billy spoke glancing back over at Nancy, who was looking out the back window Steve frowned wondering what was going on between them.

“So where am I heading?” Jonathan asked again.

“My house, it's not too far.” Robin pointed left to help guide Jonathan.

*

They had to park the Blazer in Robin’s garage to make sure no one found them, but once everyone was inside Billy grabbed Nancy’s arm and jerked his head away from the others.

“Robin, the bathroom?” Nancy asked her softly.

“Oh, there's one upstairs end of the hall.” Robin hardly paid attention turning back toward the rest of the group in the living room trying to talk over each other.

Slipping off Billy and Nancy walked up the stairs and down the hall in silence, once the door was closed behind them Billy sighed. Turning to Nancy he touched her arm gently, she was covered in sweat, her face flushed, and she looked sick.

“Can I look at it?”

With a nod Nancy turned, slipping out of Hopper's jacket, she pulled her shirt up over her head and held it to her chest, arms still in the holes. Biting back a gasp Billy reached out and touched her back softly, her skin was on fire, four angry red claw marks took up the whole of her back.

“Shit.”

“Is it bad?” Nancy’s voice sounded weak and Billy clenched his jaw till it hurt.

“It's bad.” Billy answered.

Nancy’s back shook as she let out a sob, Billy looked at her in the mirror, she looked suddenly a lot more fragile than he’d ever considered her to be. Just as the thought crossed his mind she stiffened up, flattened out her face and scrubbed the tears from her face, she met his gaze and he swore her eyes glowed with determination.

“We don’t know how this thing works, maybe we can do something? If it's an infection we can fight it.” Nancy spoke sternly huffing like she was out of breath.

“How? How do we fight it if we don't know what it is?” Billy asked, his brain already trying to remember everything he knew about infections.

“I don't know Billy, but Holly needs me, Mike needs me, I can't- I won't die on them.” Nancy turned around and looked him dead in the eye, her face faltering for just a moment. “Will you help me?”

Suddenly Billy understood why Steve had followed Nancy around like a whipped dog, poor sap probably didn't stand a chance against Nancy Wheeler's fierce and determined eyes.

“Okay, let's figure this out.” Billy nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <(//^//)>  
> I just had to get this chapter out, I couldn't wait for this chapter to be read.  
> Thank yall for reading! Please consider leaving me feedback, comments are lifeblood and kuddo fill my heart with joy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! X-X I have no excuse, just apologies!   
> There is a scene with the threatening of being outed, so if that's triggering for you please read with caution.

“Erica what did they say exactly? Word for word?” Steve asked, clearly frustrated. 

“Why do you need to know?” Erica asked again looking up at him like she was ready to attack at any moment.

“Erica this is serious, I need to know what they are looking for.”

“No, no, you need to start explaining to us what the hell is going on. Why are there soldiers looking for my brother and his nerd friends? Why do you know what those things are and why the hell are you acting like you're in charge?”

“Erica!”

Slowly Billy walked down the stairs and headed back through the kitchen to the Blazer in the attached garage, Billy whispered thanks when he found Robin’s bag full of medications from the pharmacy. Digging through Billy checked the names and tried to remember what they meant, he needed a very specific one for Nancy.

“Vasopressors, Yes!” Billy grabbed the bottle and turned to head back inside.

“What are you doing Hargrove?” Robin asked looking behind him at her bag, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a pointed look.

“I needed something.” Billy pushed past Robin.

With one swift movement Robin snatched the bottle from Billy’s hand, he turned on her grabbing her hand with the pills and squeezing tight.

“Leave it alone Buckley.” Billy growled.

“Or what?” She asked, stepping up to him so their noses were almost touching and glarin into his eyes.

The door opened and Billy almost didn't look, but the sound of Steve’s unsure voice caught him off guard.

“O-oh, I, um, I’m s-sorry I didn't mean to,” Steve turned away from them and Billy opened his mouth but snapped it shut as Steve hurred out of the room.

Taking advantage of the distraction Robin jerked the bottle free of Billy’s hand, he turned on her angry from having to shove the swell of feelings after watching Steve’s face shift through shock, embarrassment, and something that looked too much like betrayal.

“She’s infected.” Robin spoke looking at the bottle in her hand shocked. 

Robin looked up at him accusingly, she shook the bottle in her hand and Billy looked away from her. 

“What the fuck Billy! She's infected, and you thought that what?” She looked back at the name on the bottle. “You thought you could cure her with fucking blood poisin pills?” 

“We don't know anything about the virus Robin, that shit might help her, it coul-”

“It’s for fucking alcohol poisoning, or for kids that eat paint chips! Not a virus that kills people!” 

“You don't know that Robin! What do you want me to do? Just watch her die?” Billy spit the words like a viper spitting poison.

“What are you going to do? Just keep her up there and watch her die? You can't- you have to tell someone! You have to tell them!” Robin pointed toward the door.

“Just stay out of it Robin!” Billy hissed.

Robin looked at him surprised, she shook her head and pushed past him, Billy grabbed her am and turned her back toward him.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m telling them!”

“If you tell them, then I’ll tell them about you and Tammy Tompson.” Billy spoke through gritted teeth. 

The look on Robin’s face made Billy regret what he’d said instantly, he knew that look, he’d worn that look, it was the look of a person who’s life was falling out from underneath them, who’s heart was hammering in their chest as they pictured for just moment what it would mean for them to be outed.

“I-I” She swallowed hard. “You- You wouldn't. You can't.” She yanked her arm free and took a step back from him like she’d burned her hand on him.

“You keep your mouth shut and I’ll keep mine shut too.” He snarled, snatching the bottle from her.

Walking out of the room Billy had never felt more like his father, hanging his head Billy took the stairs two at a time. Hand hesitating on the door as a war raged on inside him over what he’d done Billy put his emotional distress on the back burner, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Walking back into the bathroom Billy’s heart stalled in his chest, Nancy’s back looked so much worse, black veins were now spreading outward from her cuts, her whole body was covered in sweat and she was breathing hard, taking in slow shallow breaths. Upon walking further into the room Billy noticed that Nancy had stripped down to her underwear and was splashing cool water on her face and chest. 

“Nancy, what the hell happened?” Billy asked, putting the pills down as he put one hand on her back and the other on her chin tilting it up so she could look at him.

“I’m so hot, Billy.” Nancy huffed out of breath.

Billy had seen this before, he’d seen his mom's sister go through the end stages of cancer, seen her frail body ravaged by common infections. Turning back Billy grabbed the bottle of pills and popped the top open, he took two in the palm of his hand and helped Nancy swallow them down.

“You look worse. I was only gone for five minutes.” Billy stood up and looked around.

Something was wrong, something was different, there was no way the infection could cause her to deteriorate so quickly after having verturaly done nothing for almost half an hour while she was in the truck. There must be some reason for it to be doing so much damage now, but what? What was Billy missing?!

“Billy? I-I don't feel so good.” 

Panic started to rise, Billy took a step back and fisted his hands in his hair trying to rack his brain for answers he didn't have.

“It's so hot, I need to cool down.” Nancy said moving toward the tub.

Think, think, think, when his aunt was sick he remembered his mom telling him that fevers were good, they helped fight off infection, but if they were over 105.0 they would cause more harm than good. Billy didn't have a thermometer but when he’d touched her skin he could feel she was burning hot, thinking hard he tried to remember what his mom would do when it got to that point.

“Wait, wait.” Billy frowned as Nancy turned on the cold water and sat in the tub with her underwear still on.

Chills, Billy remembered his aunt always had the chills when her fever would get too high, she would always complain about being cold. Why wasn't Nancy cold? The tub was filling fast, Nancy sighed relieved, and Billy had to look away as the Black veins started to creep up from her back. Laying back and letting the water cover her body, Billy watched it as it rose, first just barely touching her, then crawling up over the heels of her feet, then up halfway up her foot. 

“Tell me more about how you got it out of Will.” Billy asked watching the water rise higher.

“We-” She huffed. “We had… Had to burn… burn it out… it.. It doesn't like… heat.” She had to take a deep breath and Billy frowned. “It likes... likes the cold… Will couldn't.. couldn't stand… heat.”

“Your fingers are turning blue…” Billy almost whispered.

“So, Joyce… she hooked… up heaters… and made it… made it so hot.”

What was happening? How was the water- Billy looked up at her face and her lips were blue too and the black veins were starting to wrap around her shoulders and ribs, shock settled in his chest making him jerk up away from her. Turning toward the mirror Billy opened the medicine cabinets, his fingers were clumsy from fear and worry as he searched desperately for a thermometer. Where the hell? Billy was just about to give up and move to the mirror when he found it hiding in the very back of the middle shelf. 

“Here, I need to take your temperature.” Billy tried to keep his voice even as he kneeled back down beside her and put the thermometer under her tongue. 

The seconds seemed to take longer then they should and Billy could feel the anxiety building as he chewed on his thumb willing the damn thing to hurry and tell him what he wanted to know. When it beeped Billy startled, having been so completely engulfed in silently begging it to hurry, when he checked the number he jolted up and pulled the plug, twisted the water to hot.

“Your brother, he said something, he said that this was attacking the body, right?” Billy looked up at her desperately. 

“Yeah?” She said jerking away from the hot water.

“It's your body, it's attacking your hypothalamus, that's why you don't have the chills, it's why you're turning blue!” 

Billy stood up, he looked up at the ceiling checking for vents, when he found one he ran to the light switch and flipped on the heater.

“Our bodys have a built-in thermometer, if we get too hot we try to cool ourselves down, by sweating and pushing the heat from our core to our skin.” Billy turned back to her and plugged the tub back up when the water was gone. “That's why we get chills when we have high fevers.” Billy could hear his mother’s voice in his head telling him the same thing when he was seven and asked questions about his aunt. “The virus must need the cold, that's why it wasn't getting worse when you were bundled up in Hopper’s winter jacket.”

“B-but I’m hot.” Nancy pulled her feet away from the water and hugged herself tightly. “It-it burns!”

“Nancy, we have to warm you up.”

The door burst open making Billy turn, Steve stood behind Jonathan who looked at them with horror and a mixture of fear and panic.

“Nancy!” Jonathan almost cried as he dropped down in front of her taking in the extent of her sickness. “What the fuck Billy?!” 

The sound of water slouching made Billy rip his eyes from Steve who seemed mostly shocked, Nancy was trying to get out of the tub and Billy shoved her back down, he held her shoulders and fought against her to keep her in place.

“What? What are you doing?!” Nancy screamed as she weakly tried to pry his hands from her.

“Billy stop!” Jonathan said grabbing his arm, Billy turned and looked to Steve begging.

“Jonathan, he’s trying to help.” Steve grabbed Joanthan and pulled him away from the tub.

“No, no! It hurts! Please it's too hot!” Nancy cried.

“That's just the virus talking.” Billy tried, but Nancy thrashed and dug her nails into his skin trying to claw her way out of his hold.

“Billy! You're hurting her!” Jonathan cried trying to get back to her, Steve kept him held firmly against the door frame with his back to the tub and Billy knew it must have been hard on both of them.

“I need to get her temperature up or she’s going to die.” It was all Billy could give them in that moment.

“Stop, stop, stop! Please!” Nancy sobbed as the water rose up over her hips.

Looking down, Billy could see color coming back to her toes, and fingers, he checked her lips and even they had turned a light pink, Billy let out a little relieved laugh. The black veins didn't move and he didn't know if that was good or bad, all he knew was that Nancy was looking more like herself and she was getting stronger and stronger as each second passed. 

The scratching stopped, Nancy suddenly looked pale again, her breathing heavy and fast, her eyes glossed over as her head swayed. Laying back in the tub Nancy stopped fighting, stopped talking, Billy tiled her over slightly so he could check the marks on her back, they weren't quite as dark, but the skin around the edges of her cuts was grey and Billy didn't think that was right.

“Nancy?” He said, licking his lips nervously and gently shaking her shoulder.

When she didn't respond Jonathan let out a sob, he shook his head and tried to break free from Steve, who still refused to let him go.

“I-I don't understand, I don't know what's wrong.” 

“She's going into shock.” Robin informed them as she walked into the room with a big thick red blanket. “Get her out of the tub.”

Billy grabbed her gently and lifted her from the tub, he laid her down on the blanket Robin had flattened out for her. Once she was down Robin wrapped her up tightly, she lifted her legs up and propped a foot stool under them, Robin pressed two fingers to Nancy’s throat for a few seconds, after, she looked down at Nancy wairily not quite sure about her before she put her ear to Nancy’s face.

“It was too much, too fast, her body couldn't handle it so it shut down.” Robin said, pulled away from Nancy’s face. “But she’s breathing steady and her heart beat is good. So if she's strong enough she should pull through.”

Finally Steve let Joanathan go, the sight of him falling to his knees at Nancy’s side made guilt and shame unfurl inside him, hot and heavy; Billy retreated from the mess. Darting out the door, running down the stairs and yanking the backdoor open Billy stood out in the crisp cold nights air letting the pinpricks of the chill keep his stomach from emptying bile out onto the back porch. 

*

“Erica what did they say exactly? Word for word?” Steve asked, feeling the frustration start to add a biting tone to his voice. 

“Why do you need to know?” Erica asked again, looking up at him like he was nothing. 

“Erica this is serious, I need to know what they are looking for.”

“No, no, you need to start explaining to us what the hell is going on. Why are there soldiers looking for my brother and his nerd friends? Why do you know what those things are and why the hell are you acting like you're in charge?”

“Erica!” Steve hissed carding his hand through his hair in frustration. “Look, just answer my question and I’ll answer yours!”

“You first, I ain’t stupid I don't give anything for free.”

“I already tried to tell you but you didn't want to listen!” 

“You honestly think I’m going to fall for some stupid nerd conspercy theroies?” Erica cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest, looking far too grown to only be eleven.

“It's not a conspiracy theory! I literally had the fucking goverment knock on my goddamn door and threaten me! I signed a goddamn binding document swearing to keep my mouth shut, so don't stand there and tell me it's some fucking CONSPIRACY!”

“Okay, Okay, I think that's enough.” Jonathan said grabbing Steve by his shoulders and turning him away from Erica.

“One down, now lets see if you can give me straight answers Will’s brother.” Erica sounded all too smug. 

Steve turned back too frustrated to control himself, luckily Joanathan caught him, turned him away and shoved him toward the stairs. For a moment Steve didn't notice that everyone else had gone, but once he took a few steps and didn't see the rest of the group he realised that they’d been missing for a while. Frowning Steve walked back toward the garage door, maybe they couldn't take Erica’s -and Steve’s- bickering anymore and moved back to the blazer.

Opening the door Steve froze, he felt so many things at once, he felt embarrassed for walking in on such an intimate moment, he felt scandalized, then he felt his heart sink down into his stomach, and more than anything he felt stupid.

“O-oh, I, um, I’m s-sorry I didn't mean to,” Steve stuttered as he closed the door and hurried away from it.

Walking numbly back into the living room Steve ignored Erica and Jonathan as they rambled about nothing Steve’s mind could catch. Flopping down on the lush couch he replayed what he’d just witnessed in the garage. 

Billy and Robin were huddled close, faces so close Steve had to have caught them right before or after kissing, Billy couldn't even look away from her when Steve walked in, their hands were clasped tightly together and Robin’s face definitely looked like she had just been caught red handed.

Swallowing hard Steve tried to let the feeling roll off him, he’d personally seen Billy do way worse, he’d caught him making out with a fair amount of his exs and had once had to interrupt Billy and Beth Dixion when Max had to have supervision at the drive-ins. Max had been been piled on a blanket with Lucas and the rest of the group while the movie played, it wasn't till after the credits are started rolling that she had even realized there was a girl in the car with her step brother, she begged Steve to knock so she wouldn't be scarred for life.

So Steve didn't quite understand why he suddenly felt like his heart had been stomped on, or why his throat had formed a lump, or why he was crossing his arms and ignoring Robin as she sat next to him on the couch looking dazed. 

“Hey…” She spoke, her voice sounding a little weak making Steve frown.

After a few seconds passed and she didn't move, or attempt to speak again Steve looked back at her over his shoulder. It was like looking at a child that had just been sent to the principal's office and was in shock.

“I-it wasn't what it looked like back there.” Robin said, shaking her head a little and clearing her throat.

“Whatever.” Steve muttered turning back away from her as the feelings came flooding back.

“I always thought Hargrove was such a dick, I just never thought he was… anyway... we weren't back there sucking face or anything.”

“Why would I care, I just met you and Hargrove isn't even a friend.”

Robin looked at him with a strange knowing, her features softened, Steve let his brows pull together in confusion and that seemed to only amuse her. Relaxing she laid back into the couch and gave him a soft smile.

“You know, I was always so jealous of you. Perfect, normal Steve Harrington that didn't have to try, who everyone liked, who could always have whatever, or whoever he wanted. All the girls stared at you and I,” She flexed her jaw biting on nothing as she paused. “I never understood why, I never understood what you had that I didn't.”

Looking away from her too intense eyes Steve thought back to the time in his life she was talking about, back when everything she said was true, back before Nancy Wheeler had ripped his heart out and stomped… Steve’s frown deepened as he made the same comparison in his head. 

“Now, I see we’re more alike than I thought.” Steve looked back up at her as she spoke and her eyes dropped down to her lap. “I’m gay.” Robin gasped out.

The words hit his ears and Steve’s whole body stiffened, too many things clicked for him and his brain couldn't quite keep up with the sudden realizations. 

“He’s not interested in me any more than I am in him.” Robin looked up into his face and her face looked somber. “He’s upstairs with Nancy...She's infected.”

Steve was on his feet so fast his head spun, he locked eyes with Jonathan who looked concerned, Steve didn't remember telling him what he’d found out, or going up the stairs, just the look on Billy’s face when they burst through the door and found him with her.

Everything in the bathroom blurred, Steve was too panicked, too afraid to even look as Billy struggled with her, and Jonathan clung to him, body shaking with sobs. It wasn't till Jonathan slipped from his hold that Steve braved seeing Nancy, she looked so… fragile. 

No sound was penetrating, he could see that his friend was crying at Nancy’s side and he could see Robin talking, but nothing else seemed to be getting through his own shock. When he felt a rush of wind go past him Steve felt the life come back to him, and then it was too loud, too real and he had to leave. 

Tucking tail and running, Steve noticed Billy halfway down the stairs and tried to catch up. At the bottom of the stairs Steve jerked around when he heard the backdoor shut, he looked back into the living room and saw Erica looking at him confused. Following Billy, Steve walked to the door and lingered for just a moment to gather himself before facing Hargrove who had probably felt the way Steve had when they came back from the trip to find Dustin’s mom.

Back when Steve had been too raw to face Dustin, when Billy had grabbed his shoulder and told him to ‘sit this one out’. Steve swallowed down the guilt as he remembered sitting under the window, listing in as Billy sat Dustin down on the couch and explained that his mother was dead. The sound of Dustin’s voice breaking, the sounds of him sobbing muffled by Billy’s shoulder as he took over being there for the younger kid, for Steve, because he was too much of a coward to face him, to look Dustin in the eye and tell him that he’d failed.

Opening the door Steve stepped out into the cool night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far! I hope you guys are still enjoying it, Sorry for the pause in blood and gore XD But trust me we will get back to it soon!  
> Consider leaving me a comment, and Kuddos they give me life! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and gore!

The door opened and Billy did his best to flatten out his face, he was too raw, too emotional and he didn't think he could handle breaking, not in the middle of an apocalypse, not when he was out in the open. Turning away from the look of sympathy on Steve’s face Billy wasn't ready to have an actual conversation yet, he wasn't ready to act human when he felt down right feral.

“H-”

“Don't.” Billy stopped the words in Steve’s mouth, the words teetering on the edge of fury.

A hand came up and Billy recoiled from it, he glared up into Steve’s eyes and felt the careful mask starting to slip, he wasn't ready to talk, to have someone poke and prod, he wasn't ready to be questioned, or to be anything but split open.

“Don't.” Billy growled, feeling like a wounded animal backed into a corner. 

“Billy-” Steve started but Billy cut him off.

In a split second Billy had lunged forward, wrapping a hand around Harrington’s throat, he shoved him back into the wall hard, something like a growl ripping through his chest as he pressed up into Steve’s personal space keeping only a five or so inches between them. Anger was crystal clear in Billy’s eyes but just under there was an ocean of more complex feelings and Billy had to fight to keep the swell of emotion out of his features.

The impact pulled a gasped groan from Steve and Billy felt the sound right in his chest, weighing heavy on him as Harrington reached up instinctively to hold Billy back by his shoulders. The look of surprise in Steve’s eyes made Billy grind his teeth, it wasn't till Steve’s eyes looked away from his that Billy realized he’d pulled his arm back. Poised to start punching Billy hesitated, he didn't want to hurt Harrington, but all the anger was threatening to devour him if he did nothing. 

Calmly Steve tilted his head up to give Billy more purchase on his neck, another sound slipped through Harrington’s lips as Billy readjusted the gripped his throat, his eyes caught on Steve’s lips and he had to swallow, his mouth suddenly too dry. The movement making Billy’s eyes flash with uncertainty, as Steve stayed completely calm under his hold.

That oh so pale skin, dottled with little imperfections drawing Billy’s attention when Steve swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing delicately under Billy’s thumb. It was just about enough to pull Billy back from the edge of his breaking point, almost completely lulled him out of his blind rage. They just stood there as the seconds slipped past, Billy’s burning gaze boring into Steve as he looked back at him.

“Billy-”

“Shut up.” Billy growled, squeezing Steve's throat letting the anger back in with welcoming arms.

There was another soft sound that slipped from Steve’s lips, but didn't let himself feel it, he refused to let the soft lewd sound sate his fury again. Instead Billy used it to fuel his distress.

“Why can't you ever just keep that mouth of yours shut? Why can't you ever just fuck off and stay out of everyones business?” Billy let his fist come down and slam into the wall just beside Steve’s face, causing Harington to wither in his hold. “You're always talking, always letting your mouth run without thinking!”

The words were nothing more than a hard whisper growled between clenched teeth as Billy let the familiar feeling of being ablaze with white hot anger wash over him, it ate up all the other emotions fighting to surface and burned hotter. Pulling his fist back a few inches Billy hit the wall again glaring up into Steve’s unnervingly calm eyes.

“What is it with you Harrington?” Billy moved closer into Harrington’s space so he could snarl the words. “I should be back at the cabin, I should be halfway to fucking Calliforina with Max, but you fucking opned that goddamn mouth of yours and now I'm here. Why?” Billy flattened out his fist and slammed it into the wall again too angry to care about the noise. “You asked me to come, you made me go with her. Why? Why did you send me in there with her?! I didn't fucking care about her! I didn't care about anyone!” 

The words were burning into Billy’s chest, branding him with the undertones of what he’d said making him fight down the pain and guilt that threatened to suppress his anger. “Why did you have to open your mouth?” Billy muttered with less bitterness and more need thick in his voice. 

“I..” Steve let one of his hands slide up Billy’s chest grabbing at the collar of Billy’s stained button up shirt. “I guess I’m just too stupid for my own good.” Steve whispered breathlessly as his eyes dipped down, catching on Billy’s lips.

“I think I’m the stupid one here..” Without thinking Billy’s hand slipped back from his throat to roughly grab the back of Steve’s head, his thumb catching on the edge of Steve’s jaw as he started to pull him in.

“Get down, get the fuck down.” Robin hissed as she came barreling through the back door, pushing Erica out with her, she slammed the door and held it shut with her body throwing her backpack down at Billy’s feet. 

Jumping at the sudden interruption Billy staggered away as Steve leaped to Robin’s side, he pinned his shoulder to the door and Robin yanked him down.

“Stay down!” She hissed. 

Erica ran to Billy and grabbed his arm, she grabbed the bag and shoved it into Billy’s hands, hauling him down the back steps, he almost tripped over his own feet as the sound of gunshots and yelling started coming from the house. Robin scrambled to grab something Billy couldn't see in the darkness, She shoved it under the door wedging it in place before shoving Steve toward Billy and Erica.

“Run, run, run!” She yelled trying to hurry them away from the house.

“What about Jona-” Steve started.

“It's the soldiers, they knocked him out, it's too late, we have to run!” Robin yelled.

Knowing Steve too well Billy reached back as he started to turn back and yanked him forward, keeping Harrington tightly in his grip as they ran. 

“We can get them later, right now we have to save ourselves.” Billy said, trying to keep Steve in place by his side.

They hit the tree line, darting into the dense cover hoping it would be enough to lose the soldiers, the sound of the back door splintering open pushing them to pick up the pace. Beside them Robin tripped up, she screamed, and they turned to see why. Robin was covered in blood, scrambling away from something. Following her line of sight Billy gasped, a zombie was hunched over something, wet smacking sounds coming from it as it turned to face them, something that Billy vaguely thought looked like intestines in it's hands being shoveled into it's mouth . As they all watched stunned, it rose up straightening out into a tall slender woman, her bones popping and readjusting under her skin to fit back into place. 

Lights peeked through the tree line making the zombie flinch, Erica reached back and grabbed Robin’s arm, she yanked her up dragging her away from the puddle of blood she had slipped in. Billy shoved Steve forward again, running after Erica and catching up easily. This time they paid more attention to the ground as they ran from the danger. Gunshots rang out, making Steve duck down, Billy hooked an arm around his shoulders trying to keep him safe, someone was screaming, gargling and wet, no doubt having been caught and bitten by the tall woman.

As they ran a few more undead stumbled out toward them, but they managed to dodge the eager fingers easily with trees and enough space to put between them. They didn't have time to slow down, laughs once again catching up to them and flashing light across the trees in front of them. 

“Robin, they're gaining on us!” Erica called from just behind them.

Chancing a look over his shoulder, they were a few yards behind them, flashlights mounted on assault rifles and bulker guns, dressed in full body gear, a team of four spread out to try and surround them, Billy shoved Steve forward. The sound of muffled gunshots caught Billy off guard, he was turning back to grab Erica when he felt a bullet whizz past his shoulder, he stumbled but reached out for Erica. 

The sound of a big boom startled them all, Erica's fingers touched his when she was taken down by a net, Robin turned, trying to untangle the girl with clumsy, trembling fingers, but the soldiers were closing in fast and Erica shook her head, tears and a composed fear on her face.

“Get out of here, Robin! You can't get caught, you have to leave, you have to go!” 

“No! No! I can't leave you!” Robin was trying not to cry, as Erica shoved at her.

“You better come back for me Robin, I swear I’ll haunt you if I die in that place!

Robin screamed as Billy wrapped his arms around her body, lifting her away and hauling her away from Erica, she looked back and Billy had to keep her upright as she tripped over roots and branches. The comotion behind them had Billy wondering what Erica had done, he could hear soldiers yelling as Erica screamed profanities at them.

“That's my girl, give’em hell kid.” Robin muttered before turning back and running full speed.

Unable to resist, Billy looked back, Erica had latched onto one of the men and taken him down to the ground, she was swiping at his face and kicking out as others tried to help him; she really was a little spit fire. Turning back Billy caught up with Steve and Robin quickly, they stuck to the dense trees and kept moving trying to put as much space between them and the soldiers as they could.

*

Mindlessly Steve had taken charge of the directions, he led them toward the school hoping his car would still be there, it was too far to Hoppers cabin to walk and the school was only five minutes away. Robin must have figured it out because she yanked him to a stop and tried to catch her breath enough to speak. 

“Are-” She huffed leaning over and holding her side. “Are you taking us back to the school?” She asked motioning for Billy to come closer to her.

“My car is there, we can't stay in town.” Steve tried to speak softly over his breathlessness watching as Billy walked to Robin.

“Wait, you want to go back to that fucked up place in the middle of the night? Harrington, we can't even see! What if we run into-” Robin grabbed the backpack off his shoulders and started rooting though it as they talked.

“Do you have a better idea?” Steve cut Billy off feeling desperation pulling at him, he knew it was a risk especially with what he thought he knew about the zombies.

“We can pick a house till morning.” Robin offered while pulling out an inhaler and taking a puff. 

“Yeah, cause that worked so well with your house?” Steve sighed, shaking his head.

“Hey, it was stupid of me to go there in the first place, I didn't know the fucking soldiers were so..” She shrugged, shaking her head. “Persistent.” 

“Whats that mean?” Billy asked, looking at her confused.

“They got my name, -just my first when they had us back at Erica’s house. I think that's why they knew where to look.” She answered. “If we just pick a random house I doubt they’ll be able to find us.”

“FIne, let's pick a house.” Billy whispered looking over his shoulder to make sure they were alone.

“No, we need to get out of here.” Steve said in a hushed voice.

“Steve, we can go first thing in the morning, but it's too ricky right now.” Billy touched his arm lightly making Steve’s eyes drop in shame. 

“I have to tell you something. Something I should have told you sooner.”

“What? Now? Can we get inside someplace first?” Billy asked looking over his shoulder at Robin, who just looked confused.

Steve agreed to wait as they quietly toed from the edge of the tree line out into the negrohood, the streets were filled with trash, crashed cars and blood, lots of blood. There were some bodies scattered around, most missing several limbs and all with major injuries to their heads. Steve gagged and hunched over as he walked past a person whose head had been flattened by a tire, it looked too much like chunky salsa and not enough like a human for Steve’s stomach to handle.

A comforting hand clapped him gently on his back, rubbing soothing circles, Steve looked away from the gruesome scene letting Billy guide him out of the street and toward Robin who was waving them over from in front of a nice two story house with a brick privacy fence. They climbed the fence and headed up toward the front steps. No windows broken and the door was closed, Steve found a few bats and hockey sticks propped up against the steps of the porch. Excited he grabbed the end of a thick smooth wooden bat, Steve gave it a few test swings, readjusting his grip on the bat a few times.

“Hello gorgeous, I’m your new daddy.” Steve whispered kissing the fat side of the bat. “You’re gonna take good care of me baby.”

“Gross.” Robin whispered, rolling her eyes at him.

“I’ll go check the back.” Billy whispered, grabbing a metal bat before heading around the side of the house.

Robin grabbed a hockey stick and frowned, with a sigh she walked behind Steve up the stairs, crouching down on either side of the door as he knocked, they waited for a few seconds before opening the door. It was too dark to see, Steve reached up and Robin grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Light travels dingus, if you turn that on anyone within two blocks will see us.” She shook her head at him.

Frowning Steve moved into the house, thankfully the moon was bright enough to give them some light as they checked around the living room and kitchen. When Billy rounded a corner Steve nearly swung on him, Robin just barely catching his arms in time to stop him.

“Jesus Harrington! Would you stop trying to fucking kill me!” Billy hissed grabbing the end of the bat and pushing it down.

“Sorry, maybe say something before walking into a room next time?” Steve huffed under his breath.

The first floor was clear, and Steve looked up the large staircase wondering if they really needed to go up there, but Robin and Billy had both just glared when he suggested just holding up in one of the rooms on the first floor.

Billy went up the stairs first, Steve lingered at the bottom of the steps with Robin, at the top Hargrove disappeared for a few seconds, Steve gripped the bat tighter and anxious with Billy out of his sight.

“The halls all clear.” Billy called down quietly.

There were four rooms at the top, a large master bedroom, with a huge walk-in closet that led to a big bathroom with no windows. They closed the door and turned on the light, double sinks, a clawfoot porcelain tub and a large shower that could easily fit all three of them took up the space. Robin started looking through the cabinets, and Billy checked the drawers. 

Billy pulled out a flashlight and clicked it on to check if it worked, once they were done packing useful things into Robin’s bag Billy turned off the light. 

“Why are we waiting in the dark?” Steve asked, feeling around for Billy.

“Letting our eyes adjust before going back out.” Billy answered, reaching down and grabbing Steve’s hand when it landed on his ribs. 

They stayed in the pitch black room for about a minute, Steve’s fingers laced in Billy’s as they waited. Once the door opened, Billy let Steve’s hand fall away. The next room they found was another bathroom, this one a little smaller and most likely for a child, there was a night light plugged into the wall and the shower curtain had dinosaurs on it. The next room smelled of copper, and Billy shoved Steve back out as soon as they walked in, Robin hadn't even made it inside before Billy pulled the door shut.

“No.” 

“What was-” 

“No.” Billy said sternly.

They took his answer and moved on to the next room. They found a large room that had been turned into a study, a large bookcase covered the entirety of the wall with the windows, a large oak desk sat a few feet in front of the enormous shelf, papers scattered on half of the desk while a big bulky computer took up the rest. There was a couch pushed up against the wall, and the wall opposite it was lined with file cabinets, Steve thought the house must have belonged to a lawyer, ideally thinking about his father's matching study back home. 

“Okay, so should I give you two a minute or?” Robin asked, a little unsure.

“Their mutating.” Steve blurted out as Billy started to tell Robin to give them the room.

Both Robin and Billy looked at Steve confused and surprised, clearly they had expected something else and if Steve hadn't been so nervous he might have caught that sooner.

“Wait- wait what?” Billy asked, blinking away his confusion, his face turning almost angry.

“The zombies. I don't think they are really zombies, not like in the movies or whatever, I think they're mutating.” Steve rushed through.

“Why do you think that?” Robin asked, looking at him with disbelief. 

“It was Ethan’s dad.” Steve started pacing, unable to stay still.

“Wha- who?”

“The demogorgon at the pharmacy. It-it looked like Ethan’s dad, I mean, it's face was jacked and it was bigger, but everytime I think about it's face...” Steve looked up at them. “It's Ethan’s dad.”

“You're not making any sense.” Robin interjected trying to stop Steve from pacing around the room.

“The infection, it's from the lab, that's why the soldiers are out there, it's why it hit here first, that's why the Zombie’s blood turns black and why the veins around the infected area change.” Steve looked at her and saw his own madness looking back at him in her eyes. “Listen, I know it sounds crazy!”

“Stev-” Robin started in a condescending voice.

“No, no that makes sense.” Billy nodded at Steve encouragingly and Steve felt himself smile.

“How many zombies have you seen that were big, too big, this is a small town and I don't remember there being that many people over 6,1 and when I saw Dustin’s mom her face was warped, like it was starting to twist, and she was gr-”

“Grey.” Billy finished looking sick, he was looking at his hands shocked. “Nancy. The skin around her cuts were turning grey.”

Robin looked over at him, her brows pulling together as she followed his eyes. “She scratched you..”

“She scratched me.” Billy repeated, a little too quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the Harringrove in this chapter, I really liked the hand holding it was too cute. XD  
> Consider leaving me some love! I need kudos, and comments to live! lol To dramatic? XD  
> Thank you all so much for reading my little zombie AU!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck this was a long chapter! It's so jammed full of stuff and I wanted to add even more but I was on a time crunch. Oops. XD
> 
> Blood and gore  
> child zombies  
> mentions of child abuse/ past abuse

The floor seemed to shift under him as Steve’s brain tried to process what it meant if Billy was infected, what it would mean if Billy died and it stalled him completely. Suddenly Steve couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything but stand in front Billy and watch without hearing as Robin scrambled frantically. 

Panic rose in Steve’s chest as Robin started pulling medical looking stuff from her back pack, she poured liquid on Billy’s hand causing him to bare his teeth and jerk back, Robin ignored him, grabbing his arm and yanking him back. When she turned to face him, yelling something Steve couldn't quite grasp Billy looked up, their eyes met. 

There was so much emotion there, hiding in the pools of Billy’s crystal clear blue eyes, fear was the most prominent, but there was also concern… concern for Steve. Swallowing hard Steve shook his head trying to brush all his own feelings off, he needed to focus.

“Help me get him to the master bathroom.” Robin’s words finally penetrated and Steve was at her side hauling Billy up and toward the door.

They turned off the light before heading back out into the hall, Billy shrugged off their hands as they walked, but Steve kept a firm hand on his shoulder. When they got into the big bedroom Robin grabbed the bedding off the king sized bed and dragged it to the bathroom, Billy held the door open for her as Steve grabbed her trail and any stray pillows she dropped. Billy closed the door and flicked on the light.

“Okay, strip down.” Robin said as she tossed the blankets down on the ground and plopped her bag down on the counter.

Both boys looked at eachother, Steve looked away first, feeling his face flush at the thought. Steve shook it off trying to give Billy some privacy by standing at Robin's side turned away from Hargrove as he stripped.

“Okay, so we should monitor Billy for a few hours. We take his temperature every half hour, keep tabs on his scratches, if there's no change after two hours I think we should try and get the infection to show.” Robin looked over her shoulder at Billy, she stiffened and turned away.

“What, you want to speed it up?” Billy asked, clearly thinking on it.

Watching Robin’s face as it shifted through a few conflicting emotions Steve frowned, he looked back at Billy trying to see what had her looking so mixed up. The bruises on Billy’s ribs were lighter now, fading into hues of yellow and green, Steve remembered seeing the same look of indecision on Hopper’s face when he first saw them. Robin knocked her elbow into him, she gave him a pointed look and shook her head. 

“W-well, I just don't see us being comfortable till we know for sure you're not going to-” She trailed off waving her hand around.

“Going to eat you.” Billy finished.

“Yeah.” Robin gave him a flat smile and pulled out the thermometer, rolling her shoulders as she tried not to look at Billy’s bruises. 

For the next three hours Billy sat in the large porcelain tub, sideways so his legs could dangle over the side and he could still talk to them as they bickered over different aspects of the virus. At one point Robin had disappeared to pick through the clothes in the closet, she brought back something for each of them and used the large shower -with thick foggy glass- to clean herself up. Steve took a turn after she was done, Billy was last hissing and cursing at the cold water -that Robin had insisted upon-. When he was done he stepped back into the tub clad in only a pair of light green silk boxers that complemented his bruises in the most beautiful and unnerving way possible.

“Damn Robin, these are pretty fucking comfortable.” Billy cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at the fabric.

“Don't get too excited, it's all they had.” She spoke keeping her eyes off him.

“I thought I was special.” Steve laughed.

“Damn, you have a pair too?”

“Mine are blue.” 

Once they settled back into a comfortable position Robin started in on the questions again, relentless. On more than one occasion Steve wished that he had Dustin there for backup, even though Steve was older, Dustin was definitely smarter and better at explaining things. While Steve sounded like a deranged drunk when he spoke about the upside down, Dustin always sounded scientific and sure.

Robin was bulldozing right over him, she’d ask a question and not be satisfied with the answer Steve gave, then ask two more and get frustrated when Steve couldn't answer them. Sure Steve had been there first hand, but he wasn't an ask questions type, he was solely a swing and fight, he couldn't explain the things he knew, or elaborate on details. Mostly Steve just watched as Robin and Billy bounced ideas off each other, every once in a while they would ask for clarification and Steve would end up right back in his loop of one question right and two questions completely lost. 

“Okay, your temp is holding steady, so I guess now's the time to add the cold water.” Robin yawned.

“Great,” Billy muttered as he shifted, turning in the tub so he could turn the water on.

It was a fairly cool night, around sixty five, a nice temperature if you were from the north, but Billy was from down south and Steve could see Billy was already cold just from being dressed in only boxers. The water was going to be hell, Steve chewed on his bottom lip not sure what he could do to offer any comfort.

“Jesus fuck!” Billy hissed as the water started to fill.

“What were you going to do after graduation?” Steve asked, trying to take Billy’s mind off the cold water.

“Uh, I’m a year under you.” Billy tried to keep his teeth from chattering, which made Steve smirk. “I was going to get a job this summer and start,” He clenched his teeth. “Saving to move back home.” 

“Oh, you don't like our little shit hole?” Steve laughed.

“Oh, yeah. I love freezing for more than half the year and getting ogled by cow faced chicks.” Billy almost chuckled at the last bit.

“What? I dated most of those ‘cow faced chicks’ you fucked with.” 

“Oh, I know.” Billy’s face dropped a little, Steve wondered if he’d meant to keep that to himself.

“Oh, yeah?” Steve laughed. “You talk about me a lot when you’re getting lucky?”

“I did.” 

Steve swallowed, he had to look away from Billy’s too intense gaze. “Right. So, why’d you wanna go back home so bad? Whats california have that calls you back?”

“Heat.” Billy spoke through a shiver. “Hot beaches, with warm water, the taste of salt in everything.” Billy smiled thinking of it. “Beautiful people, bearing every inch of themselves unashamed, and free from the care of judgement.” Billy smiled, his eyes seeing something that Steve couldn't. 

“Well, if we live maybe we can convince Hopper to move down there. Take all kids and whoever else we can find, if the zombies really are turning into demogorgons the heat should be a good advantage.”

“You wanna move to Cali with me?” Billy asked, amusement clear in his voice making Steve flush.

“That's not what I said.” Steve chuckled looking up at him.

They talked as the tub filled and Billy turned the water off, they talked as Robin slumped over, her head resting on Steve’s shoulder, her breath evening out, they talked as Billy took his temperature three times and found it holding steady. 

“I think it's safe to say you're not infected.” Steve said Slowly moving Robin off his shoulder and down to a pillow he’d propped up for her.

“Thank fucking god, as much as I love a good bath, I’m ready to get the fuck out of this tub.” 

“That's a great mental image, Billy Hargrove in a hot bubble bath with a little rubber ducky.” Steve snickered as he grabbed Billy a towel.

“You leave my ducky alone.” Billy laughed as he unplugged the tub and stood up.

Steve almost choked when he turned around and saw Billy standing in the tub, water clinging to every inch of him, his light green boxers sticking wetly to him and revealing so much without showing anything at all. It didn't make any sense, Steve had seen Billy naked everyday for almost a year, but this was something completely different. 

“Jesus Hargrove!” Steve blushed holding out the towel with his eyes snapped shut.

The image thoroughly etched into his mind, Steve tried not to think about it too much.

“What? You’ve seen my actual dick before. At least I have clothes on this time.” Billy laughed grabbing the towel from Steve’s hand, their fingers brushing against each other.

“Yeah, but that was different.” Steve muttered, turning his back toward Billy.

“Why's that?”

“Well, I-I,” Steve stuttered trying to find the reason. “I mean, it's just…”

Cold hands slipped under Steve’s shirt making him sputter out profanities, Billy pressed himself right against Steve’s back hugging him and shivering softly.

“Is it because you actually look at me now?” Billy whispered in Steve’s ear causing him to swallow down a soft sound.“Fuck you're so warm.” Billy said softly nuzzling into Steve’s neck.

Steve’s breath hitched audibly making Billy chuckle softly, the wetness of Billy’s hair and body soaked into Steve’s clothes making him clenching his teeth to keep any sounds locked away tightly.

“Are you okay?” 

The question confused Steve at first, but he nodded anyway too untrusting of his voice to use it. The sound of Billy’s laugh made Steve’s stomach knot, nerves -and something oddly similar to butterflies- running rampant. 

“Alright,” Billy pulled away leaving Steve frowning and confused -his body just as confused-. “We should sleep. Grab Robin, let me get dressed and I’ll meet you two in bed.” 

Turning around Steve watched Billy as he toweled off, confusion plain and clear on Steve’s face as he opened his mouth then snapped it shut unsure if he even wanted to know what had just happened. Instead Steve did as he was told, -the ever obedient person he was- he couched down and slipped his arms under Robin picking her up carefully, he managed to no trip over the blanket as he carried her to the bed. 

When Steve gently put her down he thought idly about how heavy of a sleeper she was, not wanting to go back to the bathroom Steve walked back out into the hall and looked through a half hamper shelf for more beeding. Thankfully he found two more thick comforters, Robin shifted slightly when Steve tucked her in, and again Steve wondered how heavy of a sleeper she was. Ignoring the question Steve crawled into the middle, he sighed and sank down into the soft plush bed, pulling his own blanket up to his shoulders.

*

As soon as Steve left the bathroom Billy let out a ragged sob, he looked down at his hands and tried not to let the panic overcome him. 

“I’m f-fine, I’m-I’m fine.” Billy whispered to himself trying to suppress the emotion that threatened to break him.

Planting his feet Billy closed his eyes, he tried to breathe evenly, tried to pretend he was back in California waiting for his dad to come ‘talk’ to him -it was always worse if he was crying or scared-. Jonathan, and Erica were taken, Nancy could be dead for all he knew, there was no way of telling if what he’d done even worked, there was no way of telling if any of their theories were right; but they had to be, they had to, or Billy could still turn. 

“No, no, you're okay, you're okay.” He said through clenched teeth. 

Flexing his fists Billy crouched down, he hugged his knees and shuttered. Tears gathered in his eyes, his throat burned and his chest felt tight, no matter how hard he tried Billy couldn't get a hold of himself. There was no anger to cling to, nothing but fear, panic and the suffocating feeling of being in over his head.

For the first time in his life Billy wished his old man was around, sure Billy would get his ass kicked for breaking down like this, but at least he would have someone to tell him what to do, someone to take the brunt of the responsibility and let Billy be a mindless drone again. 

Fuck, Billy missed being just another angry asshole doing whatever he could to please daddy. Working out everyday was to show his father strength, growing out his hair was to show manliness, fucking any dame that offered to show his impotent, everything aside from the way he dressed and the anger was meant to please his old man. 

Clinging to himself tighter Billy never thought he’d break the moment his father’s pressure was gone, he’d always thought that once his dad was out of the picture he’d thrive, Billy thought he’d be better without the threat of being beaten, of being thrown out like garbage, of being outed… But he’d never felt so wrong. So weak. 

Arms were suddenly wrapping around his midsection, gentle and still firm, startling Billy who frantically scrubbed at his face trying to hide his tears. The hands stopped him, warm body pressing against his back, and Billy looked over his shoulder seeing Steve who carefully pulled him down so they were both sitting on the floor. 

“It’s okay to cry, I won't judge.” Steve smiled softly before resting his head on Billy’s shoulder. 

Clenching his jaw till it hurt Billy wrestled with his feelings, a big part of himself wanted to throw Steve off, wanted to beat him back and blue for being there, for seeing Billy so vulnerable -but he knew that was just his dad’s voice in his head-, another part of him wanted to let himself be truly vulnerable in front of another person. Instead he was stuck in some sort of frozen deer in a headlights panic.

“After I saw the demogorgon for the first time,” Steve kept one hand around Billy while the other came up to rub circles on his shoulder. “I had nightmares for six months straight.” He laughed lightly. 

“I would wake up screaming, or covered in sweat and tears. My parents started leaving more and more so they wouldn't have to hear me… And I was… I was scared.” Steve sighed. 

“They left me and I couldn't breathe at night, I was alone and I’d never really understood what that meant. I didn't have people in the next room to run to if something happened, I didn't have someone to help me fight, help me be brave, help me stay alive.” Steve’s voice broke a little and Billy felt that same tightness in his own chest.

“I would stare out my window at the pool where my friend Barb died and I would see her. I’d see her bloody and eaten, sometimes it would just be her head floating there asking me why I killed her…” 

Again Steve laughed nervously and Billy loosened up in his hold a little trying to understand what Steve was saying; Harrington had this habit of just assuming that other people knew what he was talking about and not explaining anything. 

“Nancy felt so guilty... So we started going to Barb’s parents house once a week for dinner and it hurt so fucking bad.” Steve’s voice shook, Billy let his body relax. 

“Her parents were wrecked, and it just made the dreams worse, it made being alone worse. I had Nancy and that helped, but after a while I had figured out how to be okay with being on my own. I asked Nancy to teach me to shoot, I slept with my bat beside me, and slowly the nightmares faded,” Steve swallowed hard, Billy wondered if he was crying.

“By the time you’d come to town I had myself pulled together,” Steve took a deep breath. “And then it happened again.”

They shifted, Steve moved his hand back down to hug Billy against his chest, Billy moved his hands up to cup Steve’s.

“Again, I was so fucking alone. Nancy took off with Jonathan, Tommy hated my guts, my parents were gone and I had no one. Next thing I know I’m saddled with a bunch a fucking kids and suddenly I’m the they were looking to, I was the one fighting to keep them safe, and brave, and alive.” Now Billy could hear the tears and he felt the old guilt of that night swell up.

“I was scared, but I wasn't alone anymore.” Steve brought one hand up to Billy’s face, he shifted and angled Billy so they were looking into each other's eyes. “It’s okay to be scared. It’s okay to break down, but you're not alone. Don’t forget that.”

The oh so carefully built dam inside Billy crumbled, he’d spent years packing it up with all his pain, with all the blood and broken bones, with all the words yelled through gritted teeth, all the times a boot shoved him down into the mud, the calls from his mom that weren't answered, all of it came crashing down, flowing out in waves of ugly sobs and clinging fingers bunched up in the fabric of Steve’s shirt. 

At some point Billy’s manic crying slowed and Steve helped him up off the ground, leading him to the bed when he was gently placed in the middle of the bed and covered up. Steve laid next to him running his hand over Billy’s hair in a soothing and loving manner, lulling him into a deep dreamless sleep. 

The bed shifted and Billy’s eyes strained to open, Steve was cuddled into Billy’s side, Harington’s head nuzzled into his neck; on his other side Robin was curled up, her head on Billy’s chest. Again the bed shifted and Billy frowned, he looked around trying to pinpoint where the movement was coming from.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Billy yelled, jerking up and yanking his feet away from the edge of the bed.

Both Robin and Steve had jolted up and were pressing up into the headboard, feet pulled away from the edge of the bed mirroring Billy.

“What? What?!” Robin shreeked. 

“It’s a fucking little kid!” Billy hissed as a small bloody hand was reaching up over the edge of the bed and grabbing at nothing.

“What?” 

“I thought it was dead, there was brains all over the fucking place.” Billy shook his head thinking about the little kids room he refused to let Robin and Steve into last night.

Steve slowly grabbed his bat from the bedside table, and Billy felt his stomach turn knowing what he was about to do. Slipping off the bed Steve slowly walked around the side of the bed, he whispered something, the hand on the bed jerking away, Steve’s eyes hardened as he swung. The sound of the bat connecting had Billy running for the bathroom, as a few more hits landed. 

Billy had somehow managed to make it to the sink before retching up bile, it was just a kid, no more than four and Billy couldn't make the sound of the bat stop echoing in his ears. Thankfully the others gave him time to pull himself together, Billy washed his face and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash.

“Are you okay?” Robin asked as Billy walked back into the bedroom.

Steve was gone and so was the body, but there was blood drenched in the carpet and Billy’s stomach clenched again.

“He’s putting him with his parents.” Robin muttered unsre if she should.

“Okay.” Billy nodded walking around the black stain.

They walked down to the living room in silence, Steve joined them after a few minutes, his bat and hands were wet from having washed the blood off and Billy tried his best not to think about the mess in the upstairs bedroom.

“So, we should probably head out.” Harrington said not looking into anyone’s eyes. 

“Yeah, lets get the fuck out of this place.” Billy tried to keep his voice even, but he couldn't get the sound of the bat out of his head.

The street was mostly empty, a few freshly turned zombies and a lot of bodies, but for the most part they had no trouble getting out of the house and down the street, Robin found a nice tire iron and promptly traded Billy for his bat.

“Sweet, I was starting to miss my old one.” Billy smirked, glad to be rid of the bat.

“Ugh, why? It's so hard on the hands.” Robin asked as she walked toward the school.

“Yeah, but it feels good. You don't ever want a little pain with your pleas-” 

“Jesus Billy! Do you ever shut up?” Robin asked with a laugh and a shake of her head.

“Wow, normally people are saying that to me. I guess you're the annoying one now.” Steve snickered.

“That's just rude.” Billy said with a smile looking over his shoulder at Steve.

“Look!” Robin said just above a whisper. “It's the school.” 

“Thank God, I am so ready to get out of this town.” Billy sighed.

“Wait…” Steve squinted looking up ahead of them. “Shit, stay quite.” 

Steve started running and Billy gave Robin a questioning look, she shrugged in return not sure of what had Steve running toward his car. They ran after Harrington, trying to see what he saw, and once they were close enough they spotted it. A huge zombie- no, a full sized demogorgon was crouching in the dark hall of the school, it was facing away from them, it's shoulders twitching every now and then, big clumsy movements that had probably caught Steve's attention. The closer they got the more they got the picture, it wasn't just one big monster, there were dozens of zombies gathered around it, they were further inside the hall and harder to see. 

Once they reached the parking lot Steve ducked down, he pointed to his car that was still sitting where they’d left it, Billy sighed relieved that no one had taken the car with keys inside. They had to step over an obscene amount of bodies, some of them were headless, others were just a mess of brain, meat and chunks of bone, if Billy’s stomach was painfully empty he would have thrown up again. 

Beside him Robin groaned, she gagged and grabbed onto his shoulder for support as she covered her mouth and dry heaved. A sound of clicking came from where the pack of zombies waited and Billy’s stomach knotted with fear. Stunningly Steve was already quite a bit ahead of them, he was only a row down from his car and masterfully weaving his way through bits of bodies, books and backpacks. It could be compared to art, how graceful and fluid Steve became when things got tense. 

Panic gripped Billy as a laying zombie snatched Steve’s arm, Robin had to yank him back down when Billy stood up ready to run to Harrington’s side; but Steve had already pulled free and was using the top of the bat to bash in the thing’s skull. -Again Billy thought of him as a great masterpiece, created from the very worst life experiences and molded into such a beautiful machine.- 

Struggling to catch up Billy slipped in a puddle of coagulated blood, he gasped as he landed hard on his back, knocking the wind from his lungs. A startled clicking rang out, clamping his mouth shut Billy looked up at Robin who was hunched down, her eyes shut tightly, after a moment of nothing happening they both relaxed; Billy sucking in a ragged breath as Robin moved over to help him up. 

When they looked up to check on Steve he was already halfway in the car looking for something, Billy prayed that the keys were still there. If the keys were gone they’d be fucked, Billy had never gotten around to learning how to hotwire a car. Turning to face them Steve confirmed Billy’s fear, he cursed under his breath and clenched his jaw.

They reached the car a few seconds later and Robin shoved Steve aside. Laying on the ground Steve checked under the car and around them, Billy peeked up over the hood toward the pack of undead. None of them seemed to have noticed they were there, but Billy knew that could change any moment.

Robin pulled Billy back down and waved for them to follow her into the car, Steve climbed into the back seat and Billy slid into the driver's seat looking at Robin confused as she held a screwdriver.

“Haul ass Hargrove.” She whispered, shoving the flattop into the keyhole and twisting it.

The car sputtered to life, Billy pushed the gear in reverse and stomped on the gas, an ear splitting scream pumping adrenalin through his body as he threw the car in drive and peeled out of the school, a horde of monsters and zombies stumbling out after the sound. 

“Faster, faster, faster!” Steve screamed, panicked from the back seat.

Checking his mirror Billy saw two eight feet tall demogorgons catching up to them, and a third slightly shorter one just behind the other two.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Billy hissed jerking the car down a side street that looked clear enough.

“Um, shit! Go-go to Elm! There’s a truss bridge that goes over the river, it's small and has those bar things above it. They won't be able to fit through.” Robin yelled, waving her hand around frantically.

“Fuck, I just missed the trun!”

“Go down the alley!” 

The sharp turn sent Steve slamming into the door, Billy checked his mirrors again and watched as two of the monsters slid and toppled over as they tried to match the sudden turn. The last of them however only seemed to gain speed, it’s eerily long fingers reaching out for the car, just barely coming up short.

“Billy!” Robin screamed, grabbing the wheel and jerking it straight.

They hit a few trash cans and sent them over the car flying toward the demogorgon, Steve laughed and cheered as the metal can took the last one down. Robin punched Billy’s arm and yelled, but he didn't listen. The fallen two suddenly appeared at the end of the alley, everyone screamed, Billy smashed the gas and tried to steer the car so it would only clip the one on the left. 

The car would be totaled if they hit it head on, thankfully Billy managed what he’d tried for, the bumper letting out a loud protest at the force of the hit. Still the car sped forward toward the bridge, the sound of claws scraping against metal making Steve jerk back against Billy’s seat. They had managed to make it to Elm when Steve screamed as the back window broke, his torso scrambling into the front seat as he ducking down to grab the bat at Robin’s feet.

“Billy, keep it steady.” Steve sounded too calm, Billy grabbed his shoulder and hauled him up into the front seat with Robin.

“I don't fucking think so!” 

Billy growled slamming on the breaks and letting the Demogorgon crash into the car, Steve and Robin lurched forward in the seat, Billy slammed on the gas as long claws pierced through the top. Screaming Billy pushed the gas pedal as far as it would go, gaining speed quickly, Robin clutched Steve tightly, their screams melding with his. Black blood encompassed the car, a sickly wet crunching sound boomed over the noise while they smeared the demogorgon off the car and onto the bridge as they went through the tunnel of the old steel bridge. 

The wipers only did so much, so they drove the rest of the way to Hopper’s cabin with the windows down, all too engrossed with what had just happened to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the end was a little sloppy and not the best quality. I wanted to keep the school part in this chapter since the last two had been so short, but I was on a time limit so it's kinda meh. I'm more than likely going to go back in and fix it up later, I'm not sure.  
> Anyways!  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I wanted to give Billy some time to breakdown, seeing as to Steve had his.   
> Thanks so much for reading this giant mess of our favorite gay boys and zombies! Please leave me a comment or kudos! I very much live off of them. XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T I'm so sorry guys! I have a kidney infection and I just couldn't get this chapter out. I'm going to take a few days to rest cause I feel like garbage.  
> I will post a small preview again for you guys, hopefully, that makes up for the lack of content.  
> Blood and Gore  
> Torture 
> 
> This is an abnormal chapter so Sorry for the strange POV

“Please, please I don't know!” Heather sobbed blood and drool stringing down from her mouth as she watched the blonde man in front of her.

Another hit landed and she swore she saw stars, the pain blurred together with the old and she let herself sag in the chair. 

“I know you know what I’m talking about!” The soldier bellowed above her, his bright blue eyes sending a fearful shiver down her spine. “Where are your friends going?!”

Heather took a ragged breath, her whole body hurt, one eye was swollen shut and her mouth was a mess of cuts, from having been split too many times, her teeth having ripped a few gashes in her mouth too. The blond man tilted his head slightly as he watched her, a faint smile curling from the edges of his mouth, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Heather wanted to crawl out her skin, her stomach churning, sick from the way he watched her.

“I don't know, I don't know! Please! I don't even know them! I already told you, Robin grabbed me from the parking lot at school!” Heather wailed. “I just met her, please I don't know where they're going.”

“When I saw you coming up the street with them, you seemed to know her pretty well.” His lips twitched up, a tell-tell sign that he found something interesting in his memory of them together.

“She saved my life!” Heather pleaded. “I-I was scared and she kept me safe, please. I don't know. I don't, I promise.” She shook her head trying to make him understand.

“Listen, little girl.” The man grabbed her face in his hands, making sure to squeeze her cheeks hard enough to bruise. “I’m going to find out where they are. I’m going to catch them.” He snickered. 

“I can send you to a nice room, with a bed, maybe a shower, and even some warm food. Or,” He leaned in close to her face, his breath hot, his lips lingering just a few inches away from her swollen ones. “I can have some fun with you.”

“Okay! Okay, okay, okay.” Heather cried flinching away from his idea of fun. 

“Tell me what I want to know.” The man drew back but kept a firm hold on her jaw.

“Robin has asthma! She wanted to go to the pharmacy,” Heather broke down into a garbled sob. “After we checked Erica’s house, s-she wanted to g-go to the pharmacy because she has asthma.” Heather let her head drop in his hand, closing her good eye so she didn't have to see the look on the man’s face as she betrayed the people that had saved her life more than she could count

“Get her out of my face.” The soldier shoved her away roughly. “Go send a team to the pharmacy, check the paperwork for a Robin, if she has a prescription there we’ll find her address no problem,” He turned back to face Heather and gave a grim smile. “kids always run home when they're scared.”

Heather cried out when they cut her from the chair, her shoulders tight, arms numb, fingers didn't even register yet -which she thought might have been a good thing-, she whined when a soldier hoisted her up; her body sagging into his. 

Everything was spinning, black dots blurring her vision, Heather tried to bite down the feel of bile rising in her throat, she tried to swallow it down, but she was too weak, exhausted from the hours of being strapped to a chair and prodded for answers. Turning her head away from the soldier carrying her weight, whatever food hadn't quite finished digesting spattered on the ground at the feet of the blond man that had questioned her. 

“Take her to the infirmary.” He huffed turning and grabbing her chin, he angled her so she could see his face.

Shaking her jaw the soldier dug his fingertips into her cheeks till she opened her good eye, his face was flat, but in his eyes, she saw that unspoken anger and the sparkle that meant he was about to hurt her. Eye wide with fear Heather didn't have time to scream before his fist came down on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! like really, WOW. This chapter is probably just one big ass mess, it has so many POV changes and it has characters we don't even know in it, and for some unknowable reason, Jonathan had become one of the STARS of this chapter, the poor boy. This chapter is really just a 'Catch you up' Chapter that's the only purpose is to give context to the upcoming chapters. There is no Harringrove POV in this chapter, but I hope you guy can still enjoy it.  
> Blood and Gore  
> TORTURE  
> Threats of rape(I will put a little warning beforehand so if you still want to read the chapter you can skip the parts with that in it)

Hopper and Joyce's whispering drew Max out of her sleep, she groaned, turning as she crossed her arms over her chest and sank down deeper into the couch. It seemed wrong for some reason, but she was still too tired to fully understand why.

“Why wouldn't they tell us first?” Joyce sounded worried as she whispered.

“They took Steve and Billy, I’m sure they can handle whatever comes at them.” Hopper tried to sound soothing.

“Hop, it's dangerous out there. What if they get hurt? What if the car breaks down? Or What if they get stuck, they're just kids for god sake.” Joyce was on the verge of tears and suddenly Max knew why the couch felt wrong.

Jerking upright Max searched for Billy, Dustin was slumped over against the arm of the couch but he too was alone. Snapping her eyes to the sound of the voices Max felt panic rise, the adults were outside, just on the other side of the window; she crawled over to Dustin and shook him awake as quietly as possible. 

“Five more min-”

“I’m not your mom!” Max hissed in a hushed voice.

Dustin jerked up, his face clearly passing over startled, fear, pain, and that sad mourning Max had carried after she heard about her own mother. The boy in front of her started to open his mouth and Max clamped her hand over it to keep him silent.

“This isn't their first time, they’ve all dealt with this shit before. Plus that Hargrove kid is good with cars, I’m sure he can handle whatever the blazer throws at him.” 

“Billy has no idea what he’s getting into. He has no idea what kind of stuff the others have been through. I can't believe Nancy would do this.”

“Sure, but he’s been through some type of hell himself. I’m sure he can handle it.”

“Hopper… I don't want to lose my son. I can't, I can't lose him.” She started to sob and Max felt her chest clench knowing the feeling well.

“Don't worry… They can handle it.”

It was silent for a long while and Max shook her head, moving off the couch she grabbed Dustin’s arm and towed him after her. Once they reached Hopper’s room the others looked up from a mess of papers on the bed, Max stopped short and Dustin bumped into her for the suddenness. 

“You guys look busy.” Max accused, crossing her arms over her chest and staring them down.

“Not all of us can sleep until three in the afternoon.” Mike bit back.

“Your sister left, did you know that?” Max asked, stepping up to him, she learned long ago not to back down from a fight.

“Nancy left?” Mike asked confused as he stood from the bed.

“Yeah, took my brother with her, and yours,” She looked at Will. “And Steve.” Max was toe to toe with Mike looking up at him with eyes set ablaze with anger. “Where the hell did she go?”

Mike faltered, he took a step back and looked over his shoulder at the rest of the group for reassurance or maybe for help, Max didn't care.

“I-I I don't know!” He sputtered.

When Wheeler looked back she shoved him down into the bed and turned her gaze up to El, Max’s face changed from anger to a gut-wrenching sorrow. 

“El, I have to find my brother. Please.”

“She's not just some tracker Max!” Mike protested regaining the strength in his voice, Max glared at him again.

“If you have any other ideas then I’m all ears, if not. Sit. Shut up. Look pretty.” It was almost as mean as when her brother said it and Max used that to keep her face set in anger.

“We can use the walkies.” Mike pushed himself off the bed and started for his bag.

“You think they’d still be in range? Are you stupid or just trying to buy time?”

“What's wrong with you Max? You don't even like Billy! Why are you acting like such a-”

“Stop!” El yelled coming between them and pushing them apart. “I’ll do it.” El looked at Max softly.

Feeling the burning of tears in her face Max set her jaw and held her chin up high, -something she’d seen Billy do dozens of times- and nodded at El.

“Thank you.”

*

El went into her room with only Mike and Max, they shut the door behind them and sat at her side on the floor in front of a bulky radio. Even though El knew Mike wanted to be with her out of a sense of love and fierce protection she wished for just a moment he hadn't insisted on coming into the room with them. It was hard enough to try and find her calm with Max’s desperation at her side, the tension and anger between them was only a further distraction that kept her mind from going still.

“If you two can't stop glaring at each other, get out.” She readjusted. “I need to focus.” 

The bodies next to her shifted and the air around her wasn't quite as charged, peace settled like a warm blanket over her and she could clearly hear the static coming from a place within her. So slowly and so suddenly she was there, floating in darkness, silence. 

Looking around El could see the shape of a person, and the closer she came to it the clearer it became.

“Up, up, up!” A pretty petite brown-haired girl said, crouching with one knee up as she reached out for something.

Another girl, smaller and younger, climbed up on her knee then shoulder, the older girl lifted her up and shook under the weight, her eyes clearly focused on something coming at them.

“Erica hurry up!” She sounded scared and as soon as the girl on her shoulders grabbed onto a ledge she was scrambling to get her weapon and then she was gone.

El frowned and said the name to herself, it sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it. Letting it go she walked further into the blank space searching, she waited for something to change, for someone to appear. Instead, she heard voices. 

“We lost them.” A man’s voice came from nowhere echoing off the seemingly endless walls.

“Our cover is blown, no one is coming back here after this shit show.”

“Pack it up, leave a team of three at each house. We might get stragglers. One of them might know where she is.”

“The girl we picked up from the Sinclair house is back at the lab. She's claiming she was just with the other two girls because of what happened at the school.”

“Get whatever you can from her. I want names, addresses and I want to know if she's seen any sign of our girl.”

“Heather, she said the girls she was with were Robin and Erica.”

“Erica. I want her bagged on sight, dart her if you have to, I don't want her escaping again.”

“Sir.” The voice sounded unsure.

“She knows something, and I intend on finding out what.”

“But she's a child.”

“So is our girl and she can kill everyone in this room. I want them. Make Heather talk, by any means necessary.”

El gasped and the blank space was suddenly bright, headlights blinding her as Hopper’s truck sat in an alley empty. The sound of something hitting the ground made El spin, she smiled when she saw and spoke Steve’s name. Next to him Jonathan was laughing and shaking his head at something he said, but they couldn't be heard over Billy’s voice. El walked toward him, stopping only when she found him talking to the two girls from earlier, Nancy hopped a counter and El walked to her side, the counter turning to nothing as she passed through it.

“Safe,” El said out loud as she followed Nancy who ran over to a fridge and opened it excitedly.

“Nancy is grabbing,” She paused leaning in to read the name of what was in her hand. “Insulin.” 

El frowned trying to understand why she’d risk going back out there for that, she jerked around when Billy whistled, Nancy not paying attention as she grabbed a black bag and stuffed it full. Turning El watched as the glass window erupted and a mutated Demogorgon burst through, it wasn't like the ones from the upside-down, it looked almost human, with a twisted face, eyes nose, mouth, tattered clothes trying desperately to cling to the overgrown body, it’s face turned to her eyes blinking as it saw her; she screamed with Nancy. 

The thing reached out toward Nancy, it's fingers almost touching when El put her hands up shoving it back and away. Nancy let out a pained yelp and scrambled on the ground reaching for the black bag. The door burst open behind her, Billy stood in the doorway stunned, he seemed stuck, frozen in place as his wide fearful eyes tried to take in what he was seeing, Nancy ran out the door dragging him with her. 

“El! El!” Mike was yelling trying to bring her back to reality, Max grabbing her shoulder looking just as worried. 

“No! No!” El screamed, she realized she had been screaming the whole time.

The door burst open and Hopper was on his knees in front of her, she wrapped her arms around him and tried to gather her thoughts.

*

“Please, please I don't know!” Heather sobbed blood and drool stringing down from her mouth as she watched the blonde man in front of her.

Another hit landed and she swore she saw stars, the pain blurred together with the old and she let herself sag in the chair. 

“I know you know what I’m talking about!” The soldier bellowed above her, his bright blue eyes sending a fearful shiver down her spine. “Where are your friends going?!”

Heather took a ragged breath, her whole body hurt, one eye was swollen shut and her mouth was a mess of cuts, from having been split too many times, her teeth having ripped a few gashes in her mouth too. The blond man tilted his head slightly as he watched her, a faint smile curling from the edges of his mouth, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Heather wanted to crawl out her skin, her stomach churning, sick from the way he watched her.

“I don't know, I don't know! Please! I don't even know them! I already told you, Robin grabbed me from the parking lot at school!” Heather wailed. “I just met her, please I don't know where they're going.”

“When I saw you coming up the street with them, you seemed to know her pretty well.” His lips twitched up, a tell-tell sign that he found something interesting in his memory of them together.

“She saved my life!” Heather pleaded. “I-I was scared and she kept me safe, please. I don't know. I don't, I promise.” She shook her head trying to make him understand.

“Listen, little girl.” The man grabbed her face in his hands, making sure to squeeze her cheeks hard enough to bruise. “I’m going to find out where they are. I’m going to catch them.” He snickered. 

“I can send you to a nice room, with a bed, maybe a shower, and even some warm food. Or,” He leaned in close to her face, his breath hot, his lips lingering just a few inches away from her swollen ones. “I can have some fun with you.”

“Okay! Okay, okay, okay.” Heather cried flinching away from his idea of fun. 

“Tell me what I want to know.” The man drew back but kept a firm hold on her jaw.

“Robin has asthma! She wanted to go to the pharmacy,” Heather broke down into a garbled sob. “After we checked Erica’s house, s-she wanted to g-go to the pharmacy because she has asthma.” Heather let her head drop in his hand, closing her good eye so she didn't have to see the look on the man’s face as she betrayed the people that had saved her life more than she could count

“Get her out of my face.” The soldier shoved her away roughly. “Go send a team to the pharmacy, check the paperwork for a Robin, if she has a prescription there we’ll find her address no problem,” He turned back to face Heather and gave a grim smile. “kids always run home when they're scared.”

Heather cried out when they cut her from the chair, her shoulders tight, arms numb, fingers didn't even register yet -which she thought might have been a good thing-, she whined when a soldier hoisted her up; her body sagging into his. 

Everything was spinning, black dots blurring her vision, Heather tried to bite down the feel of bile rising in her throat, she tried to swallow it down, but she was too weak, exhausted from the hours of being strapped to a chair and prodded for answers. Turning her head away from the soldier carrying her weight, whatever food hadn't quite finished digesting spattered on the ground at the feet of the blond man that had questioned her. 

“Take her to the infirmary.” He huffed turning and grabbing her chin, he angled her so she could see his face.

Shaking her jaw the soldier dug his fingertips into her cheeks till she opened her good eye, his face was flat, but in his eyes, she saw that unspoken anger and the sparkle that meant he was about to hurt her. Eye wide with fear Heather didn't have time to scream before his fist came down on her face.

*

“I don't understand, the lab? What do you mean the lab is behind this? How are zombies a part of the upside-down?” Hopper asked, confused.

“I heard the soldiers, they are searching for me. Waiting at your houses.” El looked around the small table at everyone’s face, trying to convey just how serious the problem was.

“Why? Why would they want you?” Joyce asked before he could.

“Because Billy was right! This shit is connected to the lab,” Max said, giving Hopper a death glare. 

“What about the others, Jonathan, Nancy, are they okay?”

“Yes. They got medicine for Holly, no one was hurt, Billy found Lucas’ sister. But..” She stopped, looking around for a moment, Hopper gave her an encouraging smile. “They got attacked...”

The room was quiet, Joyce pulled Will closer to her, she hugged him and looked at Hopper, Mike’s eyes dropped, Will patted his shoulder and Mike put his hand over the one on his shoulder, his head leaning over to lay on it. Max, Dustin, and Lucas all watched her waiting on her next word, Max's eyes flickered for a moment but El turned away and cleared her throat.

“There's more…Billy is right. The zombies are from the lab, they,” She swallowed. “They turn to Demogorgon.”

“What?” Everyone turned to look at her, Hopper clenched his jaw tightly, anger washing over him.

“The thing that attacked, it was Demogorgon… With human face…”

The room erupted, everyone, talking over the other, fear and panic clear on everyone’s face.

“That's enough!” Hopper yelled.

“No! We need to get into that lab! We need to know what the hell we're up against.” Mike yelled back, stepping away from Joyce and Will. 

“We need in that lab… because if they made it, they made a cure,” Dustin said softer, putting a hand on Mike’s shoulder like Will had, El watched them as Mike shook the handoff.

“We can't just run in, if the soldiers are out there, then the lab is going to be heavily guarded,” Joyce said, grabbing Hopper’s arm as if to try and stop something.

“Let me scope it out, I’ll check for weak points and map out where-” Hopper started, turning from the table heading for his room, Joyce held firm and kept him from going.

“No, too dangerous.” El stopped him, she walked to his side and smiled softly at him. “I can do it here… We stay together.”

Hopper sighed, he looked over his shoulder to Joyce who gave him a reassuring look, pinching his eyes closed he sighed and hugged El tightly, she smiled in his hold trying not to think too hard on what would happen after they figured out how to get into the lab. 

“Okay, okay, but I need you to be careful.”

“Always careful.”

*

Mike sat on the couch, the rest of the party next to him, they weren't allowed to be in the room this time. Hopper needed the space to lay out his map and El needed the calm. So far everything was going smoothly and Mike let that comfort him, she was safe, she was okay, she was with Hopper and Joyce, just one room away.

Dustin and Max were talking with Holly on the end of the couch, telling her all about random comics filled with all the badass women they could think of, they bickered over who was better Wonder Woman or Jean Grey. Holly seemed to enjoy the way they tried talking over each other, each having a better story to top the other. Lucas got up when it looked like Max was going down into her woman empowerment spiral; normally she had no issues with Dustin but apparently today his lack of respect for Wonder Woman was driving Max to defensive mode. 

“I-I’m sure they're okay. Nancy is smart and she has Jonathan and Steve, even Billy is there. She’s in good hands.” Will said, taking Mike’s hand and squeezing it tightly.

“I know. I know she’s strong and I shouldn't worry… But she's out there and anything could happen.” Mike laid back into the couch feeling too wound up to breathe. “I mean, aren't you worried?” He looked over at Will tears on the verge of spilling over his eyes.

“I am. I’m worried.” Will nodded, keeping his eyes on their hands in his lap. “I just, I know that he’d do anything to get back to us. He’s a fighter.”

Something in the way Will was able to keep himself so well put together eased the fear, if Will could keep it together after everything he’d been through then Mike could too. They could be strong together.

“Thanks, Will. I’m sorry I’ve been such a shitty friend lately.” Mike sat up and shifted to face Will. 

“Wha-”

“I should be making sure you're okay. This must be a nightmare for you, the upside-down shit. I mean, you just got through with-”

“I-I I don't wanna talk about it.” Will looked away pulling his hand away from Mike’s.

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry.” Mike scooted closer to Will giving him a soft smile. “I should have checked up more is all, after I found El again I… I was so obsessed with having her back that I neglected the party, I neglected you.”

Peeking up Mike could see the forgiveness in Will’s face, it sucked some of the tension right out of his shoulders and Mike relaxed again reaching out to take Will’s hand in his again. Will looked back over at him and smiled, Mike didn't realize how much he missed that, Will always had the brightest smile in the party and even though he’d been through so much, it never dampened that.

“The- the soldiers found them! They're kicking down the door!” El screamed and Mike was one his feet, pushing the door open watching in horror as El kept screaming, blood dripping down from her nose.

“No,no! They- they’re taking Jonathan and Nancy away! Nancy, she- she looks sick. Robin has Erica, she's going out the backdoor!” El shook and Hopper held her shoulders to keep her grounded.

“Run, run! Steve and Robin holding the door shut, Erica, Billy they're running…. All running!” El smiled, letting out a relieved laugh.

“The soldiers are taking Nancy and Jonathan away- back- back to the lab.”

El shrieked and lurched back in Hopper’s arms, her hands coming up to shield herself. “Zombie in woods, big, changing. Almost Demogorgon. Soldiers shooting, running, running!”

“Billy! Erica.” She screamed again and this time she reached out for something.

“Got her! Robin- Robin and Billy go! Go! You better come back for me Robin, I swear I’ll haunt you if I die in that place!” El repeated and Mike swayed feeling each of her words hitting his very core.

They were caught, Nancy was sick, they were going to the lab. They were going to the lab. Someone behind him hugged him tightly, keeping him upright as his legs buckled.

“I got you,” Will whispered in his ear.

“Steve, Billy, Robin got away.”

“We have to go save them.” Mike whimpered trying to make his legs hold his weight again.

“We will,” Hopper said, holding El tightly in his arms, rocking her soothingly and looking up to Joyce. “We will.”

*

Erica was limb in the soldier's arms as they entered the small room, Jonathan sat up straighter in the chair he’d been tied to. When they had first been dragged into the lab Jonathan and Nancy were split up, they strapped her to a medical gurney and rolled her unconscious body toward a hall labeled quarantine; he had fought, and screamed and begged to go with her but they gut checked him making him drop to his knees. 

They dragged him to this small integration room and tied him up afterward, making sure to stuff his mouth with a rag one of them pulled from his pocket, they tied it in to be sure he was silenced. When they left Jonathan alone his eyes locked on a small counter, tools were laid out on a leather case, a bottle of something he couldn't read sat next to a clean white rag, fear had started to overwhelm him.

Watching with panic Jonathan pulled on his restraints as the soldiers dropped Erica in a very different chair, one that already had bloodstains on it. Trying to yell around the gag Jonathan jerked around in his chair as they raised Erica’s hands above her head buckling them into straps, they tightened similar ones around her ankles, hips, and one final one around her head.

“Shhh, hush now, little boy.” A voice called from the door, Jonathan looked over and cursed at him under the gag.

“Now, now, no need for such harsh words.” The man -a tall man dressed in a high ranking uniform with blond hair slicked back and light icy blue eyes- walked further into the room, he grabbed Erica’s jaw but never took his eyes off Jonathan. “I’m not going to lay another finger on her.”

The smile that spread across Jonathan’s face chilled his blood, the panic choked him, and fear crept up his spine, somehow he got the impression this man was going to do far worse than lay hands on her. The other soldiers left the room, finally, the blond man looked away from Jonathan, his gaze falling to Erica’s unconscious body, swallowing hard Jonathan didn't like the way the other man’s lips twitched upward into a smile. Again trying to talk around the rag in his mouth Jonathan yelled at him to get away. 

“You’ll have a chance to talk soon enough.” Those cold blue eyes were back on him as the man looked over his shoulder.

Walking over to a small sink and counter the blond grabbed a bottle, he carefully untwisted the cap setting it gently on the counter before grabbing a rag, he snapped it out shaking anything loose from the material. Brows pulling together Jonathan watched confused as he poured the liquid onto the rag and set the bottle down, eyes locked on Jonathan’s the man strolled over to Erica. Grinning widely he held the cloth just under Erica’s nose, after a second she jerked awake. 

“Wha- what?! WHAT?!” Erica yanked on her straps, wild eyes taking in the room, the man, Jonathan, then her body strapped to the bloody chair. “What the fuck?! You bastard! You just got blood on my favorite shirt!”

For a moment Jonathan wanted to be relieved that she was so calm, but once her eyes locked with his Jonathan understood that she knew just how serious things were. Clearing his throat the blond stepped between them breaking their eye contact as he straightened out his tie.

“Nice to see you again Erica.”

“The feeling isn't mutual!” She hissed.

“I’m sure.” He walked behind her, his gaze back on Jonathan as he leaned down to her ear. “Heather will have to pick up the bill for that shirt. I mean, it is her blood after all.”

Erica’s eyes went wide and her very careful expression slipped for the briefest second, panic, fear, and horror passing before her face hardened and she slotted right back into calm, fearless, angry.

“Get on with it then old man, go on, torture a little girl, I bet it makes you feel real tough.”

“Oh, you have quite a mouth on you.” The man walked back between them so they could both see the smirk spread across his face. “Let's see you can use it for something useful.”

The words sunk down in Jonathan's stomach, he lurched forward abandoning care in favor of -hopefully- surprise, but the blond just backhanded him knowing full well that Jonathan would rise to the bait. Groaning Jonathan shifted in the chair, he watched as the blond man danced his fingers over the tools laying on the counter.

“Should we go ahead and dive right into the tools then?” The amusement was clear in his voice. 

*

Max wasn't even really listening to the conversation at the table, she was too busy fighting through her overwhelming sense of joy, relief, and guilt; Billy was alive, he got away and he was alive. The thought alone sent another wave of thankful sobs/hysterical laughter rattling through her, she was so fucking disgustingly relieved that she couldn't bear to look at any of the other faces in the room. 

Lucas had tried to comfort her, but she could see the bitter look in his eye; the look that said he would have traded his sister for Billy if given the chance and Max couldn't even blame him, she would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. After Lucas had helped Max to the couch he left her there to go discuss the plans for rescue. 

He’s alive, he’s alive, he got away, Max repeated it in her mind like a mantra, driving her to stand. Billy’s alive, he got away, but he wasn't safe, he wouldn't be safe till he was by her side again, till he was back at the cabin. Wiping away tears with the back of her hand Max walked over to the table, she looked up into Hopper’s eyes and gave him a nod when he paused.

“The lab is guarded by three teams of five men, they take turns patrolling the perimeter, watching the front gate, and resting. They also have six more teams, two members from those are posted at each of our houses, the rest are in the lab.” Hopper looked around and Max frowned thinking that wasn't a whole lot of people. 

“They had three more teams but they… didn't make it. All communication is cut off long-distance, so backup ain't coming, but they still have walkies, so if we get spotted, we’re dead in the water. That place is a fortress and if they want they can lock us out, so everyone needs to be on their toes.”

“Wait, so you're saying they have thirty-three armed soldiers and we have to take out at least ten without a single one of them noticing?” Max asked, blinking at Hopper like he was insane.

“Well, we’ll also have an unknown amount of scientists and the top-ranking officers to deal with once we get inside.” He gave her a flat smile.

“Shit.” Max sighed rubbing her head. 

“Yeah,” Hopper sighed.

“I-I think I have an idea,” Will spoke up and everyone watched as he stepped forward ready to explain.

*

Joyce snuck out the front door, she walked down the drive to Billy’s car and collapsed next to the tire sobs rattling her small frame. Bunching up her shirt Joyce bit down on the cloth to keep herself as quiet as possible, she couldn't stop thinking about her baby trapped in the lab. They were going to hurt him, they were going to rip whatever information they wanted out of him by any means, and the image of Jonathan screaming, crying out for her while they cut him, hit him, broke him, it split her apart. 

“No, no, no, not my baby.” She wailed into her shirt rocking herself back and forth.

The sound of footsteps startled her, she jerked around as Hopper kneeled down and pulled her into his arms, Joyce clung to him, her fingers bunching up into his shirt as she buried her head in his chest.

“My baby, Hopper! They have my baby!” 

“I’ll get him back. I’ll get them all back.”

“I can't lose him, Hopper, I can't lose my boys.” 

“You won't.” Hopper held her tighter, his voice thick with unshed tears.

Trying to pull herself together Joyce pushed away from Hopper, using the back of her hand to wipe her tears away, she looked up at him, a buzzing mix of comfort and strength warming in her chest.

“This plan,” She took a ragged breath. “It's-it's insane.”

“It's better than only having me and El try and take out the whole team without them sounding the alarms.”

“You don't think they’ll sound that alarm as soon as-”

“We want them to. It's better if they are all high alert and preoccupied. We stand a better chance this way.”

Joyce swallowed down her fear, she closed her eyes and leaned into Hopper’s chest, letting his arms wrap around her, breathing him in, she calmed herself. Finding her solace Joyce looked up to Hopper, she put her hand on his chest and put some distance between them.

“Teach me to shoot. E-explain it to me, I need to be able to help. Tell me how.”

*

“Stop! Stop! You're killing him!” Erica screamed as she yanked on the leather straps that had her bound.

“Tell me what I want to know, child.” The blond man hissed looking up from where he had Jonathan’s face gripped tight, chair tipped back making him choke and gag on the blood pooling in his throat.

They had been in the room all night, Jonathan was a champ and Erica admired him for his strength, he never broke, and neither did she. Even now as he tried to couch the blood from his airway Jonathan was shaking his head, begging her not to tell, his eyes pleading even as his face disappeared under a veil of blood.

“You kill him and I won't tell you shit! You hear me?! I won't tell you a goddamn thing!” She screamed, jerking her whole body around in an attempt to free herself.

“You aren't telling me anything now!” The man bellowed, shoving Jonathan’s chair back down and letting him go.

Jonathan heaved the blood from his mouth, sputtering and coughing as he gasped for air, the man walked around the room pacing. They’d been through the tools, five of Jonathn’s fingernails laid on a metal table that the blond had brought in after three hours, he used the table to eat in front of them and ponder out loud what would be next for Jonathan; two molars were on the ground, a puddle of blood gathering in spots under the chair and a piece of skin at least seven inches long peeled perfectly lay next to them. They had gone through breaking Jonathan’s nose, three fingers, a rib, and the blond had even taken out a knife and carved into the teen’s leg. 

Erica had hit hysterics a few times, she screamed and cried and begged and at one point she was sure she just blacked out; but Jonathan hadn't broken, -he himself had gone through all the same stages and even puked on the blond a few times- he had kept his eyes on Erica, kept them stirn and certain. 

“Maybe I should bring Heather back out, you might give me what I want then.” 

“I just met her yesterday so I doubt that.” Erica tried to keep her voice steady, but she could feel herself shaking as tears cooled on her cheeks.

A feral growl ripped right through the blond, he rounded on Erica lifting his arm ready to backhand her, but he stopped and seemed to search her face for something. Lowing his hand he turned to face Jonathan his mouth turning up into that satanic smile that meant he’d thought of a new angle. Erica wasn't scared to get hit -well maybe she was, but she wouldn't show it-, but the way he looked at Jonathan just then scared her.

******Now is the time to skip forward for the trigger warning********

“Maybe I just need to relieve some stress.” He rolled his shoulders walking to the tied up teen. “I was going to have some quality time with Heather after this…” He ran his hand through Jonatha’s blood-soaked hair, pulling it from his face. “But, I could use the release sooner rather than later,” He crouched, starting to undo the ropes that tied the teen.

“Wh- what?” Erica tried to think about his words, tried to understand. “What are you doing?!” 

Jonathan was limp as the man freed him from the chair falling to the ground with a thud, he groaned when the man kneeled on his back keeping him in place as the blond tied his hands together. Dazed Jonathan let the blond haul him up and bend him over the steel table, it wasn't till the man had a hand fisted into his hair that Jonathan started to look at Erica with panicked eyes.

“Wait! Wait, stop, what are you doing?! What are you doing to him?!” Erica shrieked seeing the fear so clear in the teen’s eyes. 

“Tell me where she's hiding.” The blond asked, his piercing blue eyes showing no sign of letting up as he trailed a hand down Jonathan’s back, stopping to grip the waistband of his jeans. 

“I-I don't know!” Said panicked.

Jonathan’s breath was coming fast and hard, his eyes filling with tears, his face contorted with full-on terror, he tried to keep his mouth shut trying desperately not to sob, he couldn't meet her gaze and that sent waves of uncertainty running through her. The teen hadn't reacted this badly to anything else the man had done, even when Erica was screaming and begging for mercy as the blond was peeling skin from Jonatha’s leg, even when the gag was removed and the pliers were grasped tightly around his back tooth. 

“No, no, no Jonathan!” Erica could feel more tears now and she could see it was over, she could see the victory on the blond man’s face.

The blond man shoved the discarded gag back into the teen’s mouth, pressing himself against Jonathan's back, his hips twitching up into the teen’s as he whispered something into Jonathan’s ear, turning those vicious blue eyes toward the boy under him.

Erica watched helplessly as Jonathan struggled not to break, his eyes wide and unblinking as tears welled up and slipped over the edge leaving steaks in his blood-soaked face; his breathing on the edge of hyperventilating, sucking in big gulps of air and biting down hard on the rag in his mouth desperate to keep his panicked whimpers locked away.

The blond shoved Jonathan down into the table, grounding his head against the tools that laid under him. A pained groan coming out, while Jonatha’s erupted in a hard full-body tremble, the blond’s fingers already working to open his belt buckle. 

******** All done now! Please continue on ************

“Okay… Okay.” Erica cried, she closed her eyes and laid back in the chair. “She’s in a cabin in the woods.” 

“Tell me how to get there.”

*

“I” Robin started, she clenched her teeth and took a steadying breath. “I have to tell you guys something.”

Billy sat up straighter in his seat and glanced over at her warily. “You didn't get bit or something did you?” 

Robin’s mouth hung open and her body sagged with betrayal, snapping her mouth shut she punched him in the shoulder. 

“No, that's- wow you're an ass.” She sighed, shaking her head.

“Okay, what is it?” Steve asked, shifting in the back so he could poke his head between the front seats.

“There was someone with Erica and me, a girl from school.” Robin closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. “The soldiers took her when we went to Erica’s house and we couldn't get her out.”

The swell of emotion hit Robin harder than she thought it would, she didn't realize how much of a toll it took on her to lose Heather the way they had. It had felt like the worst type of betrayal leaving her there with the group of soldiers dragging her out to their truck, hearing her screaming for help, begging not to be left. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

“Oh, okay?” Steve sounded unsure, Robin opened her eyes and Billy looked like he knew why she’d brought it up.

“I think that's how they found us.” She whispered.

“You think they hurt her,” Billy answered the question on Steve’s face and Robin nodded.

“I think we need to get everyone out of the cabin.” She looked up at the road. “And I think we need to get them out of the lab even faster.”

“Fuck.” Billy muttered, pressing the gas harder. “You should have said something sooner, why the hell did we wait so fucking long to come back then??” 

Robin flinched when Billy slammed his hand into the steering wheel, Steve reached up and squeezed his shoulder.

“I-I'm sorry! I was a little preoccupied with figuring out if you were going to die last night,” Robin looked between them for some sense of understanding.

“My sister is at the cabin.” 

Robin didn't say anything after that, she had nothing to say; Billy’s anger was more than justified. Robin had been so worried about figuring out anything she could about the lab, then Nancy, then escaping, then Billy that she didn't even think about how easily the soldiers could be led right to the cabin’s front door. 

Turning back around in her seat Robin chewed on her cheek, she considered for just a moment what it would look like if they arrived too late. Stealing a side glance Robin watched Billy, he already looked so nervous, his brows pulled tight together on his face, his lips hard-pressed into a thin line, his eyes burning as he tried to see out the window. Maybe she should have told them before, anxiety clutched at Robin as she tried to focus on the road ahead instead of her past actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow, wow.  
> I hope this chapter was helpful to fill in some of the blanks of what the party has been up to while everyone was out and about. I'm sorry for the amount of The Blond man we have in this chapter but he's going to be in this more and more so I felt like I should give you guys a picture of who he is.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this far! Please leave me comments on what you think! I love to hear from all of you and if you want to talk about anything or everything else here's my Tumblr https://evilfrank.tumblr.com/  
> <33


End file.
